Si en verdad me amas ¿porque lo hiciste?
by hyuuga-destiny
Summary: ¿Naruto un traidor?, ¡por haber matado al clan hyuuga! O.O ¿q habrá sucedido? mmm... buena pregunta
1. Cap1: Que fue lo que hiciste 1ª parte

hola

yo vengo de foros dz asi q si han visto esta historia, no se preocupen no es un plagio, soy el mismo autor ^^

espero q les agrade

Si en verdad me amas ¿porque lo hiciste?

Capitulo 1: Que fue lo que hiciste (1ª parte)

En las lejanías de konoha, en el bosque se veía caminar a un encapuchado, su caminata era tranquila, pacifica, podría decirse q era una persona paseando por un bosque con un raro atuendo, no era raro ver a las personas caminar por eso lugares de vez en cuando pero nunca en tan extrañas vestimentas

Aquel personaje continuo caminando unos momentos observo a su alrededor y cambio de rumbo, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo y en aquel momento se escucho una voz detrás de un árbol

Llegas tarde – de donde procedía aquella voz, a unos metros de nuestro encapuchado se dejaron ver otros dos encapuchados, nuestro primer encapuchado camino hasta ellos y se detuvo a escasos centímetros

Deberías comprar un reloj – se escucho una voz femenina detrás de la capucha de uno de aquellos sujetos q aparecieron

Hmph – se quejo el encapuchado q caminaba anteriormente antes de encontrarse con los otros dos encapuchados

¿Y… que has pensado? – pregunto el otro encapuchado y al parecer su voz era de una persona de edad madura

Lo haré – dijo nuestro primer encapuchado – así que estén preparados, ya no nos dejan otra opción

De acuerdo – hablo seriamente el encapuchado de edad madura – estaremos listos, esta misma tarde… si quieren guerra les daremos guerra

En eso estoy de acuerdo – hablo la encapuchada – ¿ya te sabes el plan?... naruto – pregunto la encapuchada

Nuestro primer encapuchado dejo ver su rostro, mostrando unos ojos de un tono azul, su cabello de un color amarillo y unas líneas en sus mejillas q le daban un aspecto de zorro, en su rostro se podía notar que se encontraba enojado, como si se hubieran metido con la persona equivocada – si, pero tengo un mal presentimiento

No te preocupes, solo concéntrate en el plan – hablo la encapuchada cuando se le vino una idea de lo que quería decir naruto – ya se a q te refieres, pero no es tiempo para eso, ahora debes concentrarte en el plan ¿de acuerdo?

Claro, solo espero q sea mi imaginación – hablo el kitsune seriamente pero se podía notar q estaba preocupado

No te preocupes, si algo llega a salir mal… bueno a lo que quiero llegar no le puedes decir nada a konoha ni a nadie, o seremos descubiertos – dijo el encapuchado de edad madura

Lo se – dijo naruto dando media vuelta y colocándose de nuevo su capucha, comenzando a caminar por el bosque, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo dio otra media vuelta y expreso en forma tranquila – solo me hubiese gustado q… todo hubiera pasado de otra forma – dio otra vez media vuelta y continuo su camino por el bosque

Los otros dos encapuchados lo miraron hasta q desapareció de sus vistas por el inmenso bosque y estaban en silencio hasta q la encapuchada hablo – esta preocupado

Lo se, ya es tiempo de ponernos en marcha – dijo el encapuchado y así caminaron hacia rumbos diferentes dejando aquel lugar

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente sumido en sus pensamientos, al parecer el plan no podía tener fallas, necesitaba ser preciso, pero algo le molestaba no sabia q era exactamente, y aunque todavía era de mañana debía prepararse para el plan de esa tarde, no por nada había dicho q lo "haría" a aquellas personas, así q debía prepararse

Las horas pasaron, y el kitsune se encontraba observando la aldea desde los monumentos a los hokages asta q hablo para si mismo en forma tranquila – ya es hora – y con esas palabras desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al parecer ponía en marcha el plan

El clima era bastante malo, era una fuerte tormenta, pero se podía observar dos siluetas en tremenda oscuridad ya que había anochecido y la tormenta no ayudaba a la vista, cada una de las siluetas estaban sobre una estatua gigante y ambas estatuas parecían ser separadas por una gran cascada

¿No te parece ridículo? – pregunto uno de ellos en forma seria

De q hablas – respondió el otro con un poco de confusión en su voz pero también era muy seria al igual q el otro sujeto

De este lugar, donde nos enfrentamos alguna vez…naruto – dijo aquella persona

Ahora q lo pienso, tienes razón… sasuke – dijo el kitsune

Lastima q esta vez seas tú el traidor, no es verdad naruto – hablo el azabache

Jajajajajajaja – reía el rubio burlonamente como si de un buen chiste le hubiesen contado y siguió así hasta q comenzó a hablar – si tu lo dices… vamos a enfrentarnos otra vez en este valle… el valle del fin

Aun no se porque lo hiciste, porque traicionaste a konoha – decía el azabache molesto, pero su voz se quebraba mientras lo decía

No deberías decirme eso, ya q tú traicionaste hace tiempo a konoha – decía el portador del kyuubi desafiadamente provocando la ira en su rival

Hmph… - se quejo sasuke, al parecer tenia razón el había dejado la villa por una estupidez y cuando se dio cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde, pero naruto le dio esperanzas y le ayudo a seguir y si no fuera por el no habría regresado a la aldea, pero ahora era diferente el no podía dejarlo escapar y menos por lo q había hecho esa tarde

Que te preocupa, sasuke – dijo naruto sacando de sus pensamientos al azabache

Creo q con palabras no llegaremos a ningún lado – dijo sasuke empezando a hacer sellos y creando un chidori, la iluminación q provocaba aquel jutsu dejaba ver que la ropa q llevaba estaba altamente desgastada, como si hubiera estado en una ardua pelea

Aun la poca iluminación q había por el chidori, dejaba ver que la ropa de naruto se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que la de sasuke

Tienes razón… pero esta vez… no te será tan fácil – concluyo naruto creando un rasengan

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre su contrincante estirando el brazo donde tenían sus técnicas dispuestos a estrellarlas

Chidori!

Rasengan!

Aquellas técnicas al momento de juntarse crearon una gran explosión, de alguna forma sus mentes se conectaron en aquel momento porque no había nada alrededor, todo parecía ser un fondo blanco alrededor de ellos, pero ellos no estaban interesados en eso, se miraban desafiadamente olvidando su alrededor

Sabes dobe, es cierto q me ayudaste a regresar a konoha, pero no puedo permitir, que huyas después de lo q hiciste – decía seriamente pero sus ojos mostraban cierta tristeza por los sucesos

Sasuke, como dije hace mucho tiempo… yo voy a llevar mi camino ninja sin arrepentimientos – dijo seriamente pero cuando termino de hablar se le dibujo una sonrisa y ambos empezaban a desaparecer dejando aquel lugar completamente solo

La realidad era q la explosión fue de tal magnitud q ambos salieron despedidos hacia la cabeza de aquellas estatuas iba a ser un gran impacto pero un personaje con cabellos color blanco detuvo el avance del azabache, por otra parte nadie detuvo el impacto del kitsune, haciendo que este quedara inconciente en medio de un gran hoyo provocado por aquel impacto

Que bueno q llega kakashi-sensei… pero ahora q haremos con el – dijo sasuke señalando donde se encontraba naruto

Creo q lo mejor seria llevarlo a la aldea, ya ellos se encargaran de juzgarlo – decía el ninja copia tristemente al ver a su alumno

Al azabache no le gustaba la idea de q naruto fuera un renegado desde esa misma tarde es como si hubiese echado todo lo que hizo por la borda, pero porque lo había hecho había algo mas pero q era – creo q deberé investigar por mi cuenta – pensó y luego pregunto – ¿cual cree q es el motivo por el cual ese dobe lo hizo?

No lo se pero, lo q lo haya obligado a tal desastre lo llevo muy lejos – contesto tristemente el ninja copia y observo por unos minutos al portador del kyuubi, tampoco le gustaba esa idea de q naruto fuera un traidor pero q mas podía hacer

Sin q ninguno de los dos expresara palabra alguna, caminaron hasta el kitsune

La tormenta que azotaba con furia hace unos momentos desapareció dejando solamente una noche nublosa y todo el lugar quedo en calma

El peliblanco cargo a naruto en sus hombros y emprendieron el regreso a la aldea, ninguno de los dos quería llevarlo a la aldea pero no traicionarían a konoha por lo que ahora era un traidor, kakashi detuvo su caminata y miro a sasuke

Sasuke al ver la reacción de su sensei se detuvo y luego pregunto en forma tranquila – q sucede

Creí q alguien nos seguía – contesto seriamente – no importa, continuemos

Ambos llegaron a konoha y entregaron al kitsune al equipo de interrogación, después de eso se reunieron en el despacho de la hokage, querían respuestas de la actitud de naruto pero tsunade simplemente expreso – interrogaremos a naruto, por ahora descansen

Oh!, lastima no logro escapar – dijo un alguien entre las sombras, había observado como se llevaban al portador del kyuubi a la aldea, luego empezó a reír burlonamente y cuando por fin dejo de reír simplemente desapareció en un puf

hasta aqui le dejo

espero q sea de su agrado, espero sus reviews


	2. Cap2: Que fue lo que hiciste 2ª parte

Me alegra tener reviews tan pronto ^^

Espero no decepcionarlos o espantarlos ^^U

bueno… ya no los aburro mas y aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo

Capitulo 2: Que fue lo que hiciste (2ª parte)

¿Ya despertó? – pregunto la hokage

Si Tsunade-sama – respondió un ambu – lo están interrogando en estos momentos, pero aun no obtenemos información útil, el chico es demasiado resistente

No me extraña, retiren al equipo de interrogación yo misma iré – dijo la sannin seriamente – Yamato

Si, Tsunade-sama – respondió el, al llamado de la hokage, Tenzou estaba decepcionado el puso muchas esperanzas en Naruto y al final seguramente su castigo seria muerte – es lo mejor – pensaba para si mismo, quería convencerse

Prepárate… por ningún motivo dejes que el poder del kyuubi escape – dijo la rubia decididamente, Tenzou solo asintió con la cabeza, y la sannin volvió a hablar – bien, vamos a escuchar lo que nos tenga que decir, luego decidiré que hacer con el – y en seguida de eso pensó – en verdad quería que llegaras a ser hokage… Naruto

El kitsune se encontraba en una habitación amplia, estaba amarrado en medio de aquel cuarto con supresores de chakra para que este no escapara, el lugar a medias estaba iluminado y se podía observar que al menos había 10 ambus y todos parecían observarlo como si no hubiera algo mas interesante que ver, intento sacar su brazo pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la hokage

Ya sabes que eso no funcionara, Naruto – dijo Tsunade inexpresivamente, trataba de parecer que el no le importaba pero por dentro estaba destrozada

Como esta vieja-Tsunade – dijo el ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa

Veo que estas de buen humor, pero sabes que no vinimos a eso, tu ya deberías saberlo – decía la sannin mientras se acercaba al rubio – ya ríndete Naruto…

Je, sabe que no me rendiré tan fácilmente – interrumpió el

¡PUES DEBERIAS YA NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA! – grito la rubia, para ella era duro verlo en aquel lugar y su actitud demostraba su culpabilidad

Usted debe saberlo mejor que nadie… yo no me retracto de mis palabras – levanto la mirada hacia la sannin, la veía desafiadamente, no demostraba ni el mas mínimo remordimiento como si no le importara

No me vengas con ridiculeces, sabes que tu condena puede ser la muerte y aun así te rehúsas a hablar – expuso Tsunade con gran enojo

Mph…

Contéstame ¿Qué rayos te dio, para que hicieras eso? – la ira era mas que evidente

A pesar de todo lo sucedido quería ayudarlo, buscar una forma de salvarlo o al menos de conseguir una condena que no llegara a tal punto, pero necesitaba un verdadero ¿Por qué?

Eso no es de su incumbencia – dijo el kitsune quitando la vista de la hokage y mirando el suelo

¡QUE! Crees que matar gente es un juego, crees que verte aquí es una diversión para mí – dijo la sannin

El rubio levanto la mirada hacia la hokage, estaba un poco sorprendido, todavía se preocupaban por el, pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar así que la volvió a mirar desafiadamente

Dime que te orillo a tal estupidez, porque si no me lo dices a mi, no tendré piedad después – devolvió la mirada y ambos mostraban que no desistirían

De acuerdo, tu lo has pedido – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida – llamen a Ibiki

Ibiki… enserio lo llamaran a el… esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí – pensó el rubio, no tenia miedo ni estaba preocupado o al menos eso se decía mentalmente

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina, observaba las viejas fotografías de los anteriores hokages, se preguntaba que hubieran hechos ellos, no sabia como continuar o si lo que hacia era lo correcto, pero no debía retractarse tenia que ser fiel a su puesto no podía dejar escapar a un asesinó o que seria de ella, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado que alguien entro en su oficina

Me solicito Tsunade-sama – dijo aquel personaje

La rubia se sorprendió al escucharlo – claro Ibiki, necesito de tus servicios – recobro una compostura seria

Es sobre Naruto, no es verdad – expreso Ibiki, su rostro mostraba seriedad y no vacilaba al momento de hablar

Veo que lo conoces – concluyo la hokage

Es un chico muy interesante – reconoció el interrogador, recordaba un momento especifico en que el ojiazul paso el examen escrito sin ni siquiera haber contestado algo, desde ese momento supo que el seria diferente y aun con obstáculos llegaría sus metas propuestas

Entonces interrógalo, no me importa que método utilices – dijo la sannin estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa que lo hiciera hablar

No se preocupe Tsunade-sama encontrare la forma – concluyo Ibiki

Ambos salieron de aquella oficina, se dirigían a los interrogatorios, caminaban tranquilamente, la sannin de algún modo quería saber la verdad por eso había ido ella a interrogar al rubio quería persuadirlo pero aun ella o el escuadrón ambu no habían obtenido nada de información útil

Y ahora que estaba Ibiki eso significaba que la averiguación no seria simple, no por nada era el mejor interrogador de Konoha, talvez no deseaba llegar hasta aquel punto, pero ya no quedaban salidas

Enserio quiere que lo persuada – interrumpió el interrogador aquel silencio

Si esta es la única forma de hacerlo hablar… hazlo – dijo la sannin

Siempre hay más de una manera – dijo finalmente

Ambos entraron en la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio, Ibiki empezó su trabajo pero aquel rubio no estaba tan cooperativo ni siquiera con el

El interrogador se empezaba a fastidiar ya que sus métodos no hacían ningún progreso, al contrario parecía que cada vez se quedaba más callado y comentaba menos cosas y cada vez más inútiles, después de lo que fueron horas tanto la hokage como el interrogador se dirigieron aun lugar donde pudieran hablar

Que sucedió, porque no lograste hacer que hablara – dijo Tsunade tristemente por aquel interrogatorio

Le dije que era un chico interesante – contesto bastante indiferente

Llama al clan Yamanaka nos meteremos a su cerebro – ordeno la rubia

Eso es una pérdida de tiempo – si querían obtener resultados necesitaban otro método

¿Porque lo dices? – cuestiono la sannin

Por el kyuubi – concluyo Ibiki

Entiendo… ya no hay otra forma – no resultaría, aquella bestia los rechazaría en el momento que intentaran entrar en la mente

Si, pero es arriesgado

Cuéntame – pidió la rubia

Naruto se encontraba con la mirada perdida había sido resistente pero se sentía al borde de la locura, apenas encontraba fuerzas para seguir cuerdo o al menos dentro de lo que puede llamarse cuerdo para el, pero lo que mas le dolía era el hecho de que los demás ya no lo veían como un héroe sino como un vil criminal sin corazón eso le recordaba su pasado cuando no creían en el, pero que esperaba después de lo q hizo por una parte se recriminaba mentalmente por no haber hecho algo a tiempo pero por otra se sentía satisfecho podría decirse que hasta alegre

No debí dejarme atrapar – pensó cansadamente el kitsune cuando vio que la puerta se habría lentamente observo con detenimiento quien entraba y se le dibujo una sonrisa, pero no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, pero no creía estar dentro de un genjutsu

Hola Sasuke – dijo el kitsune cansadamente

Veo q te ha ido de maravilla – dijo el azabache sarcásticamente

Pudo haber sido peor – respondió en forma de burla

Hmph… baka, sabes porque mi hermano mato a mi clan – pregunto el portador del sharingan

Tengo entendido que fue por ordenes – contesto el ojiazul sin pensar

¡ESO ES MENTIRA, TODAS ESAS MALDITAS ORDENES FUERON MENTIRA! – grito en forma furiosa y luego se calmo – el siempre tubo una razón para hacerlo, siempre hubo una razón por lo que hizo… ahora Naruto dime cual es tu razón

Hmph, es verdad que has pasado por esto antes, pero mis razones no te incumben – dijo el kitsune tranquilamente

Porque crees que no me incumbe – una curiosidad se despertó en el, pero el enojo aumentaba

Porque lo que he hecho esta fuera de tu control – dijo el rubio mostrando determinación en sus palabras

Que… que intentas decir – pregunto en forma confundida agarrando a Naruto en forma amenazadora – sabes que quiero ayudarte… pero porque te niegas…

ME NIEGO PORQUE ESTA FUERA DE TU CONTROL – grito el kitsune con la vista desafiante – incluso ahora también esta fuera de mi propio control

¿Qué?… quieres que te dejemos libre para probar tu inocencia… para que luego escapes – dijo Sasuke con ira

No es necesario que yo pruebe mi inocencia – en una forma tan confiada lo dijo que el azabache lo soltó y salio de la habitación

Fuera de la habitación la hokage esperaba, hasta que volteo para hablar con Sasuke quien se acerco furiosamente por aquel encuentro que tubo

Ese dobe nos oculta algo – dijo el azabache seriamente

Que crees que oculte – pregunto la sannin

No lo se… pero no puedo volver o se quedara sin prisionero – la ira era a tal grado que no sabría si podría detenerse, si lo volvía a ver

Hmph… - se quejo la sannin

Naruto miraba al suelo cuando escucho una voz bastante familiar

POR QUE MATASTE A MI CLAN, POR QUE NARUTO – grito la kunoichi

Hinata… - dijo el kitsune sorprendidamente

Hasta aquí le dejo

Bueno como mencione antes espero no espantarlos y tambien espero sus reviews

Por cierto normalmente actualizo cada 15 días pero como ya tengo varios capítulos actualizare un poco mas rápido hasta tener los mismos capítulos q en el otro foro, de allí ya ire subiendo al mismo tiempo para q no se desesperen por si llego a tardar un poco

Bye ^^


	3. Cap3: ¿Por qué Naruto?

Creo q los voy a malacostumbrar

Me alegra q les guste la historia, y gracias por sus reviews

Este capitulo es diferente, no me pregunten porque pero asi lo hice ^^U

Capitulo 3: ¿Por qué Naruto?

Sasuke salía del interrogatorio, estaba furioso, el kitsune le había dicho que tenia cómplices, ahora debería estar alerta por si veía a alguien sospechoso, observaba con detenimiento su alrededor y se percato de que la sannin esperaba algo o alguien, o esa fue su impresión, camino hasta ella y se dio cuenta de que algo le molestaba, así que dudo en decir lo que había descubierto y simplemente expreso en forma seria – ese dobe nos oculta algo

Que crees que oculte – pregunto la hokage

No lo se… pero no puedo volver o se quedara sin prisionero – la ira que sentía, estaba a tal grado que no sabría si podría detenerse si llegaba a verlo nuevamente

Hmph… - se quejo la sannin

No estará pensando enviar a Hinata ¿verdad? – cuestiono el azabache, aunque no tenia bases de donde apoyar su teoría, llego a esa conclusión con el comportamiento de la rubia

El no nos esta dejando otra opción, pero no te preocupes intentare algo antes de enviarla – concluyo la hokage

Sabe que eso es una locura – estaba en lo cierto enviar a la parte afectada no era la mejor opción – además ella es… era su novia, ¿sabia usted eso?

Si, lo se, y también se que no es nuestra mejor idea, pero ya es nuestra única opción, lo siento Sasuke ya he tomado mi decisión – las ganas de saber lo que orillo al kitsune a matar al clan Hyuuga habían segado a la hokage

Hmph – Sasuke no estaba tan de acuerdo con aquel método, pero no iba a discutir con la rubia y menos después de haber peleado con el kitsune, así que salio de aquel lugar para saber si descubría algo nuevo

Naruto miraba al suelo cuando escucho una voz bastante familiar

POR QUE MATASTE A MI CLAN, POR QUE NARUTO – grito la kunoichi

Hinata… - dijo el kitsune sorprendidamente

El no se esperaba que la heredera del clan Hyuuga apareciera, la observo por unos segundos y después de eso se le dibujo una sonrisa – no me engañara tan fácilmente… ¿quien eres?

De que hablas yo soy Hinata Hyuuga – concluyo

No es verdad, ella no entraría gritando – dijo el kitsune, al parecer tenía razón, la falsa Hinata desapareció en una nube de humo dejando ver a la sannin – así que es usted vieja-Tsunade

En verdad has mejorado – reconoció la sannin suspiro y volvió a hablar – Ibiki, hazla pasar

Me encontraba con los ojos cerrados, el saber que la persona que mas amo había matado a mi clan, bueno… aun no lo sabia exactamente, pero una cosa era segura, quería descubrir que era lo había pasado, y sabia que no tardaría en verlo

Me habían dado una misión bastante sencilla, consistía en llevar una carta al kasekage, así que me encontraba fuera cuando todo sucedió, pero llegue en el momento menos indicado

Estaba cruzando las grandes puertas cuando observe que Naruto salía de la aldea a gran velocidad, en un principio creí que se trataba de una misión de urgencia, pero me preocupe al ver que lo seguían un par de escuadrones ambu, iba a intentar alcanzarlo para preguntarle que sucedía pero alguien me detuvo

Espera Hinata – me grito y me sujeto, lo observe y era el ultimo sobreviviente del clan uchiha, creí que me iba a decir que no me metiera o algo por el estilo, pero para mi sorpresa no fue eso

Hinata… Naruto ha matado a tu clan – no podía creerme sus palabras, no dijo nada mas solo salio corriendo hacia donde se había ido mi Naruto, yo me quede pensando, tenia que haber mentido, debía saber que había pasado así que corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia la mansión Hyuuga

En el camino me encontré a la hokage, me alegre un poco al verla, así que le dije – Tsunade-sama, Sasuke me ha dicho que han matado a mi clan, ¿eso es verdad?

Ella cerro los ojos y una lagrima se le escapo, después de eso me dijo – es verdad y el culpable es Naruto

Sentí mucho dolor empecé a llorar me aleje corriendo mientras gritaba – es mentira, el no pudo haber hecho eso – no podía creerles, simplemente era una broma cruel, me dirigí a la mansión, si había un supuesto asesinato tendría que haber cuerpos o al menos eso creí

Cuando llegue a donde se suponía que debería estar el clan, me tape la boca con la mano para no gritar, lo que veía era espantoso, todo el lugar había desaparecido y lo único que había quedado en esa parte, era un enorme hoyo

No lo puedo creer – susurre antes de dejarme caer sobre mis rodillas, las lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer mis mejillas, no se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando y hubiese seguido en ese lamentable estado hasta que escuche a alguien acercarse

Eres tu Hinata – me dijo, al principio no lo reconocí así que me seque las lagrimas para poder verlo mejor y descubrí que era Kakashi

Que es lo que quiere – le conteste bastante indiferente, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie

En verdad lo lamento Hinata – sus palabras no hacían que me sintiera mejor pero el continuo hablando – hemos atrapado a Naruto – en ese momento creo que era la ultima persona en el mundo que quería ver

Contésteme una cosa Kakashi-sensei ¿en verdad Naruto mato a todo mi clan? Porque lo veo algo difícil – tenia esperanzas alguien debía quedar vivo al menos, deberían estar todos regados por la aldea pero, su respuesta fue, bueno… muy dolorosa

Veras los consejeros de tu clan pidieron permiso para que todos los Hyuuga estuvieran presentes en el cumpleaños numero cincuenta del señor Hiashi – algo no me sonó lógico así que lo interrumpí

Pero el cumpleaños de mi padre es en un par de días – le dije, siempre lo festejaban en el día que cayera su cumpleaños, no acostumbraban adelantarlo, el solo suspiro y continúo con su relato

Al parecer quisieron darle una sorpresa… invitaron a Naruto por la relación que tienes con el y… aprovecho esa oportunidad, así que eres la ultima sobreviviente del clan hyuuga – me termino de contar, el parecía que también le había afectado, pero yo me sentía peor, recordé a mi padre, mi hermana, mi primo y a muchos más, inconcientemente me arroje a sus brazos y seguí sollozando, el me consoló por un rato

Hinata… Tsunade-sama te ha solicitado – me dijo cuando logre calmarme, el no parecía muy convencido de decirme mas cosas así que ya no pregunte

Gracias por avisarme Kakashi-sensei – le dije con una sonrisa falsa, el solo asintió y yo me dirigí al despacho de la hokage, yo quería pensar que el era inocente pero todos me decían que el era el culpable, creo que eso fue lo que me obligo ir a la oficina de la sannin iba a descubrir la verdad

Entre en la oficina y me encontré con el interrogador Morino Ibiki se me hizo raro verlo así que le pregunte – usted es el interrogador, No debería estar en otro lugar – el actuó como si no me hubiera escuchado

Necesitamos tu ayuda – me dijo, debía estar de broma, en que podía yo ayudar, iba a reclamar cuando volvió a hablar – tu eres la única en descubrir la verdad

Yo no me creía eso, así que le cuestione - ¿Por qué lo cree?

Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y me dijo algo que yo no entendí muy bien – el a dicho tu nombre – que quería decir con eso – Naruto lo pronuncio mientras lo interrogaba – seguía sin entender lo que me intentaba decir así que le dije

No entiendo lo que me quiere decir – al parecer se le ensancho la sonrisa

Cuando una persona lleva tantos años en un puesto como este, los pequeños detalles son los más esenciales y yo creo, que tú serás mejor interrogadora que yo, por supuesto solo en este caso – ese pequeño discurso me sorprendió, me estaba dando la oportunidad de saber la verdad antes que nadie – ¿que dices?

Debía tomar una decisión, no era fácil así que le dije no muy convencidamente – usted gana, lo haré

Me llevo hasta la sala de interrogatorios donde se encontraba Tsunade – Hinata, al parecer te han convencido – me dijo la sannin

Ella me agarro del hombro – no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, antes quiero intentar algo – utilizo la transformación para hacer una copia de mi y se metió al cuarto donde se encontraba Naruto

Eso no va a funcionar – expreso Ibiki, yo no sabía que decir, una tristeza recorrió mi cuerpo acompañada de un gran miedo, baje la vista y empecé a observar el suelo, fue en ese momento cuando escuche decir a la hokage

Ibiki, hazla pasar – me sobresalte, había llegado el momento de verlo y aunque todavía no lo veía empecé a mostrarme insegura, así que seguí mirando el suelo, el interrogador me condujo dentro de la habitación, cerré los ojos

Talvez no sabia en exactitud si era culpable, pero al recordar todo lo que había hecho en esa tarde y parte de la noche había sido solo llorar me dije a mi misma ¡ya no mas!, iba a descubrir si en realidad era culpable, ya había tomado mi decisión y solo me faltaba iniciarla, así que abrí los ojos y lo mire decididamente ya era tiempo de saber la verdad así que le pregunte - ¿Por qué Naruto?

Hasta aquí le dejo

Espero q sea de su agrado y tambien espero sus reviews

Bye ^^


	4. Cap4: Consecuencias detrás del desastre

Creo q si los espante, recibi menos reviews q en cap anteriores -_-

Bueno aquí les traigo el sig cap

Capitulo 4: Las consecuencias detrás del desastre

Fuera de los límites de la aldea de Konoha se veía mover un shInobi entre las sombras, pero su sigilo, en medio de aquel lugar era observado por alguien más, este extraño personaje empezó a seguirlo y como respuesta del otro ninja le lanzo una kunai, este sujeto la atrapo como si no fuera gran cosa, pero aquel acto lo había molestando - ¿que crees que haces?

El otro sujeto al darse cuenta de su error trato de disculparse, pero antes de poder decir algo sintió un metal frió tocar su garganta y se dio cuenta que el otro personaje sujetaba aquel kunai (que el había lanzado anteriormente) en su yugular, cerro los ojos esperando su fin

Dime una cosa que ha sucedido con el jinchuriki de Konoha – libero un poco el arma para que pudiera hablar el otro shInobi

Si no me vas a matar, entonces ya deja de jugar – agarro el arma y la guardo, se separo de aquel sujeto – ese Naruto se ha desecho de tu clan

Solo te diré una cosa… ese al que llamas mi clan, dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo – su odio hacia su clan era muy notorio

Entonces también debo informarle que el jinchuriki ha sido atrapado por Hatake Kakashi y Uchiha Sasuke y se lo han llevado a la aldea – le dijo eso ya que los había visto

No te preocupes el ya no nos sirve para nuestros planes – dijo antes de que ambos desaparecieran por el bosque

Entonces es aquí donde se encontraba ubicado el clan Hyuuga – dijo Shikamaru, ya que el y otros dos ninjas se encontraban en el lugar donde alguna vez había estado uno de los clanes mas prestigiados de Konoha

Lee solo asintió, el pensar en aquel desastre lo desanimaba, hacia que su autoestima bajara radicalmente – todo ha desaparecido

Es triste pensar quien lo hizo verdad Akamaru – decía Kiba, aquel compañero fiel, salio de entre una pila de escombros, Kiba miro a sus compañeros y expreso tratando de contener la rabia – tienes razón lee, el chakra del Kyuubi consumió todo, incluso el olor desapareció

Ningún sobreviviente, que problemático – expuso el Nara

Pobre Hinata, lo bueno es que esta en una misión – eso le tranquilizaba un poco, pero su preocupación era cuando la ojiperla se enterara de lo que había sucedido

Kiba-san, ella regreso hace horas… – informaba lee cuando fue interrumpido bruscamente

QUEE! – el no esperaba que ella hubiese regresado, eso solo significaba que ella había terminado antes su misión – entonces donde esta – exigió saber

No te preocupes Kiba – dijo una voz a su espalda, todos voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Kakashi – Hinata esta con la hokage

Esas palabras no tranquilizaban al dueño de Akamaru – pero debería… – decía cuando fue interrumpido

De eso no podemos preocuparnos ahora, los han solicitado para una misión de urgencia – informo el peliblanco

No me extraña – dijo Shikamaru con flojera, Kiba solo se resigno, y lee se emociono un poco, así que salieron hacia la torre del hokage para saber cual iba a ser su misión en un momento así

En la torre del hokage se encontraban varios equipos ninja y al frente de todos ellos estaba Shizune, al parecer se encontraba a cargo

Como todos saben, esta es una misión de emergencia – dijo la pelinegra para llamar la atención de los presentes

Shizune-san ¿en que consiste la misión? – pregunto lee con animo

Van a ir a ciertos puntos estratégicos, mantendrán a Konoha informada de una posible invasión – sus palabras mandaban con autoridad pero un shInobi no estaba de acuerdo

Shizune-san tengo entendido que las cinco grandes naciones ninja están unidas así que no veo… - decía Kiba cuando fue interrumpido por Shikamaru

Pero que problemático…, solo piénsalo, has mencionado solo las cinco grandes naciones ninja, hay mas naciones que buscan este tipo de debilidades y no van a perder ni un minuto, en venir y tratar de conquistar – sus palabras tranquilizaron al dueño de Akamaru

Nunca lo había visto de esa manera – dijo el Inuzuka algo fastidiado ya que quería buscar a Hinata

Shizune empezó a entregar unos pergaminos, mientras esto sucedía Ino empezó a buscar a alguien y finalmente pregunto

¿Dónde esta Sakura? – ella era la única kunoichi que no se encontraba en aquel sitio (aparte de Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Neji)

Ella se fue en una misión hace varios días, supongo que se enterara de la situación cuando regrese – contesto Chouji comiendo una bolsa de papas

Luego platican – dijo Shizune – en los pergaminos se encuentra las coordenadas e instrucciones de la misión, alguna pregunta – nadie dijo nada así que prosiguió hablando – entonces entiesen la misión – todos los presentes salieron hacia diferentes puntos

Los dos encapuchados recorrían el bosque de la aldea, iban por los árboles trepando de rama en rama, el ninja de edad madura rompió aquel silencio que los invadía – estas preocupada, ¿cierto?

Si, un poco, pero solo tengo una pregunta… - dijo la kunoichi cuando fue interrumpida

Te refieres a cuando empezó todo – la encapuchada solo asintió – hace cuatro meses – contesto y de un momento a otro y se detuvo bruscamente – esto no puede ser

Es Hinata, ¿cierto? – dedujo rápidamente

Debemos darnos prisa – y con esas palabras empezaron a recorrer con más velocidad el bosque

Hinata se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, estaba parada frente a Naruto, ellos se encontraban en una habitación la cual esta custodiada por los ambus, pero también se encontraba la hokage y el interrogador Morino Ibiki, la ojiperla abrió los ojos decididamente y observo a Naruto

¿Por qué Naruto? – pregunto, el ojiazul levanto la vista hacia sus ojos

El kitsune empezó a temblar levemente pero a cada segundo que pasaba se convertía un simple temblor en una convulsión, sus ojos azules se volvieron rojos y el chakra del Kyuubi empezó a envolver su cuerpo

Todos los presentes caminaron inconcientemente unos pasos hacia atrás, estaba sorprendidos, no esperaban esa reacción del rubio

Los supresores que sujetaban al kitsune empezaron a deshacerse por el chakra del zorro y este a su vez cubría su cuerpo empezando a darle forma de un zorro, aquel rubio se coloco en posición de ataque, estaba dispuesto a dañar a Hinata

Un ambu hizo sellos rápidamente y una madera salio del suelo esta rodeo a Naruto y lo sujeto con fuerza dejándolo inmóvil (¿adivinen quien es?)

La sannin serró fuertemente su puño, se dirigió hacia el rubio y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, aquel chakra que lo cubría empezó a desaparecer haciendo que volviera a la normalidad, el rubio apenas consiente serró con fuerza los ojos

Gracias por detenerme – pensó el kitsune y empezó a escuchar la risa malvada del Kyuubi

Eso es chico, deja que el odio te domine y así yo podré controlarte – le dijo el zorro a Naruto quien se encontraba ya frente a la jaula que encerraba a aquella bestia

Aun sigues molesto por lo de hace cinco años – dijo Naruto haciendo que recordara cuando absorbió su chakra

Si no hubiera sido por Kushina y Yondaime en estos momentos te controlaría, pero no me preocupo algún día, lo haré – dijo el zorro y empezó a reír maléficamente

Ese día nunca llegara – dijo el ojiazul decididamente – no lo permitiré…

En la realidad las cosas no estaban mucho mejor la hokage empezaba a dudar de sus decisiones

No debí traer a Hinata – pensaba alarmadamente – ¡¿que rayos fue eso? – grito y al no escuchar respuesta por la sorpresa que llevaron, pensó en forma tranquila – debo sacar a Hinata de aquí

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo la ojiperla expreso tranquilamente – Tsunade-sama, por favor déjeme continuar con la interrogación

Pero Hinata yo no… - decía la sannin cuando fue interrumpida

No se preocupe, estaré bien, no me ha hecho nada y con ustedes aquí no lo hará – estaba mas que decidida a descubrir algo y no se daría por vencido

La rubia suspiro se preguntaba internamente que debía hacer su preocupación a que algo mas pasara iba en aumento y dijo no muy convencidamente – de acuerdo, pero si algo mas sucede te sacare inmediatamente

La Hyuuga no estaba feliz, pero al menos tendría su oportunidad, y no iba a desaprovecharla

Hinata – hablo Ibiki, la peliazul voltio a verlo – deberías reconsiderar tu decisión – dijo ya que al haberla engañado al llevarla con el ojiazul ya no lo reconfortaba

La ojiperla negó con la cabeza y expreso – lo siento pero no me retractare de mis palabras – giro la cabeza hacia el kitsune quien este aun mantenía los ojos cerrados - ¿por qué me atacaste? No te basto con matar a mi clan

Entonces mi mal presentimiento se hizo realidad – pensó y empezó a recordar las palabras del encapuchado "No te preocupes, si algo llega a salir mal… bueno a lo que quiero llegar no le puedes decir nada a Konoha ni a nadie, o seremos descubiertos" – lo lamento Hinata – pensó nuevamente y luego dijo – solo hice algo que tenia que hacer

Algo que tenías que hacer – dijo la ojiperla al borde de las lagrimas – ¿Por qué?

Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla del ojiazul pero giro la cabeza para que no fuera vista (el sigue con los ojos cerrados) – no sabes que se siente tener ganas de matar, del poder de destruir, esa sensación que te invade, y solamente puedes pensar una cosa y es en acabar con todos

Esas palabras destrozaron el corazón de la peliazul, empezó a llorar – te odio – dijo en un susurro y luego grito - ¡te odio!

Hasta aquí le dejo

Espero no decepcionarlos

En el siguiente cap empezare a narrar los 4 meses q dijo el encapuchado, espero q no les moleste

Y si recibo mas de 10 reviews por 10 lectores diferentes subo inmediatamente el cap 5


	5. Cap5: Una Misión

Veo q si quieren conti, gracias por sus reviews ^^

Capitulo 5: Una Misión

Me odia, no la culpo, todo es confuso ahora, el laso que nos unía lentamente desaparecía en una oscuridad, dejando un hueco entre nosotros, el dolor era mas que obvio, como rayos habíamos llegado a esa conclusión, tal vez cosas del destino… ¡NO!, eso no, entonces…

4 meses antes del desastre Hyuuga

Observaba con detenimiento mi alrededor, no por estar en medio del bosque debía estar distraído y menos en una batalla, una kunai salió de entre los arboles, no fue difícil esquivarla, agarre aquella arma del suelo y me coloque en posición de defensiva, me sentía en desventaja

Observe que alguien saltaba e iba a caer donde estaba parado, no pude ver quien era ya que la luz del sol no me dejo verlo bien, así que me quite rápidamente y fue buena idea, el terreno estaba hecho añicos cuando cayo, me di cuenta que era Sakura y su monstruosa fuerza

Cada día daba mas miedo, pero ella no me preocupaba, el que mas me preocupaba era el teme podía estar en cualquier lugar, me aleje rápidamente de Sakura, no quería que los dos me atacaran al mismo tiempo o estaría en problemas, no tenia el tiempo suficiente para usar el senjutsu y el poder del Kyuubi solo lo usaba en momentos bastante difíciles, recorría los arboles rápidamente

Me detuve en cuanto me sentí observado, el estaba cerca pero ¿dónde? saque la kunai que me lanzaron, me atacaron por la espalda con una katana, antes de que me tocara me agache, me sentí algo aliviado al ver que salía de su escondite aunque no me gustaba que me atacara por la espalda

El teme sujeto con fuerza su katana y le implemento el chidori, yo por mi parte le di un poco de chacra del elemento viento al arma que traía

Ambos nos abalanzamos uno contra el otro, nuestra armas chocaron y pudimos observarnos a los ojos, el teme activo su sharingan, sabia que trataría de meterme en un genjutsu, así que desvié la mirada y me aleje de un salto

No fui lo suficientemente rápido, antes de alejarme de el ya me había atrapado dentro del genjutsu, todo mi alrededor empezaba a cambiar, maldije en silencio, ahora debía salir y la forma mas rápida era usar el poder del Kyuubi, deje que me invadiera lentamente y todo empezó a cambiar y de nuevo me encontraba en el bosque

Pensé que no utilizarías ese poder – dijo el teme algo irritado – entonces podre usar esto – y con esas palabra activo el mangekyo sharingan

Debía estar bromeando, esto se iba a poner difícil o mejor dicho mas interesante, guarde la kunai que tenia – kage bunshin no jutsu – deje que aparecieran por lo menos unos veinte clones, y los envié a pelear, Sasuke no espero ningún segundo y empezó a quemar mis clones con el amateratsu

Deje que la segunda cola del Kyuubi saliera, empecé a concentrar el mayor chacra que pude en mi mano y combinado con el poder del Kyuubi, creaba un gran rasengan no era tan fuerte como el odama rasengan pero causaría mas daño que uno normal

Hmph – se quejo el azabache levanto su mano y en el proceso creo el raikiri, nuevamente nos encontrábamos corriendo uno contra el otro, pero un fuerte temblor nos hiso caer a ambos y haciendo que perdiéramos nuestras técnicas, observe mi alrededor y vi que Sakura había golpeado el suelo

Dejen de pelear – se escucho una voz a mis espaldas, todos volteamos a ver y nuestro sensei había llegado al fin – ¿Por qué están peleando? – pregunto algo enojado

No estábamos peleando Kakashi-sensei – corrigió Sakura rápidamente

Como veíamos que usted no llegaba nos pusimos a entrenar – le dije algo animado, al parecer se tranquilizo y empezó con una de sus absurdas excusas

Es que venia ya para acá cuando…

MENTIRA! – gritamos Sakura y yo al insonoro y al parecer algunas cosas nunca cambian y recordé que aun tenia el chacra del Kyuubi alrededor de mi, así que lo desaparecí, cuando volví a la normalidad sentí algo de cansancio, utilizar el poder del zorro aun me fatigaba

Kakashi-sensei, para que nos solicito, acaso hay alguna misión – dijo Sasuke, era raro escuchar ese tipo de comentarios de el, pero me alegre que lo haya hecho

No, solo quería pasar un tiempo con mi equipo – dijo algo apenado, tenia que estar de broma

Por eso nos llamo a las cinco de la mañana, para que usted llegue como a las diez – exprese mi enojo, como era posible que fuera tan irresponsable

Rió nerviosamente – ya tranquilo Naruto – expreso Sakura enojada, entonces supe que debía cuidar mis palabras o terminaría golpeándome, observe mi alrededor y ya no vi al teme así que pregunte

¿Y Sasuke?

Se fue desde hace rato – contesto Kakashi, suspire pesadamente, se fue y ni siquiera me di cuenta

Ya tranquilo Naruto, Kakashi-sensei nos va a invitar a desayunar por llegar tarde – dijo Sakura animadamente, eso hiso que me alegrara un poco y volteé a verlo, pero nos llevamos la sorpresa que solo había un muñeco de paja muy parecido a el, con todo y uniforme ninja – bueno creo que yo también ya me voy

Y antes que pudiera decir algo desapareció Sakura entre los arboles – ni siquiera una pequeña misión – dije casi en un susurro, me sentía desanimado, quien no se sentiría así y una buena forma de animarme era UN GRAN TAZON DE RAMEN

Rápidamente me dirigí al local de Ichiraku, ya no podía esperar para probar aquel delicioso manjar, en el camino me encontré a Neji

Naruto, Tsunade-sama te solicita – me dijo con voz seria, me preguntaba para que me quería, cuando mi estomago crujió pidiendo comida

Tiene que ser en estos momentos – dije para ver si me daba un poco de tiempo, pero siendo su forma de ser sabría que no me los daría

Si – y no me equivoque, antes que pudiera decir otra cosa el se fue de ese lugar, resignado de no poder comer, me dirigí a la torre del hokage, esperaba que fuera algo de poca importancia, cuando entre a la oficina, la sannin hacia su labor de todos los días, tomar sake a escondidas de Shizune

Vieja-Tsunade, me mando llamar – dije cuando entre y me dio algo de risa, porque escondió el sake y tomo una posición seria

Naruto, toca la puerta antes de entrar – me reclamo al saber que la había descubierto, pero yo seguí riendo internamente – te enviare a una misión

¿Una misión? ¿Y mi equipo? – pregunte al no verlos en aquella oficina

Ellos serán enviados a otra misión, muy diferente a la que te voy a enviar a ti – contesto tranquilamente, y a mi me pareció una buena idea, una misión para probar mis habilidades – pero no vas a ir solo

¿Y quien va a ser mi compañero? – pregunte y me imagine a varios de ellos, fue cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta de la oficina

Pase – dijo Tsunade rápidamente, observe quien entraba

¿Hinata? – dije al verla, me alegraba que estuviera allí, ella al verme se sonrojo, me encantaba verla sonrojada hacia que se viera mas hermosa

Na…Naruto-kun – dijo tímidamente, aunque ya llevábamos mucho tiempo de ser novios, seguía manteniendo esa personalidad tímida y serena excepto en uno que otro momento

Hinata va a ser tu compañera – me alegre mucho al escuchar esas palabras, últimamente había pocas misiones y al saber que iba a ir con mi novia me alegraba mucho – Hinata te encargo que Naruto no lo eche a perder

Tanto desconfiaba de mi, bueno que mas podía pensar al escuchar esas palabras, Hinata solo asintió – en que consiste la misión – pregunte para no reclamar

Escoltar un trasporte en el norte del país del fuego – era una misión demasiado aburrida, pero no me queje, iba a ir e iba a poder tener tiempo a solas con Hinata, eso me reconfortaba mucho, ya que su padre… bueno aunque ya aceptaba nuestra relación no nos dejaba estar mucho tiempo juntos

En que momento partiremos – le dije al sentir hambre, ya que todavía ni desayunaba y en el poco tiempo que nos diera lo iba a aprovechar

Inmediatamente – quede sorprendido a mi mala y buena suerte, Hinata agarro mi mano y se sonrojo mas

Vamos Naruto-kun – no podía reclamarle, simplemente a verla a los ojos quedaba a su merced

De acuerdo – salimos de la oficina y a los pocos minutos de la aldea, la observaba discretamente y sin que me diera cuenta como sucedió a los pocos minutos jugábamos a que la tenía que atrapar

Ella era la única que me hacia tan feliz y me gustaba hacerla feliz, no podía pedir algo mas perfecto que su simple compañía, mientras corríamos por el bosque me dieron ganas de alcanzarla decirle que la amo

Y así lo hice la alcance y la abrace iba a decirle que la amo cuando mi estomago empezó a crujir por el hambre, yo estaba muy apenado pero ella parecía divertirse con mi reacción

Te amo – me dijo sinceramente, yo no supe que responderle así que simplemente la bese

Esto es genial – decía alguien entre las sombras – me mandaron a espiar a la heredera de los Hyuuga y miren con que me encontré – pensaba mientras observaba a la pareja – ese chico va a ser nuestro próximo conejillo de indias – y con esas palabras desapareció en un puf

Hasta aquí le dejo ^^U

Bueno… estos son todos los capítulos q tengo en dz, el capitulo seis aun no lo termino pero pronto estará, iré subiendo los capítulos al mismo tiempo en ambas pag y normalmente tardo 15 días a veces mas, por lo tanto no se desesperen

Creo q debí haber escrito esto en el primer capitulo pero no quería modificar nada pues lo voy a escribir en este cap: acepto en los reviews ideas, recomendaciones, consejos, criticas, opiniones o lo q se les ocurra (enserio debí escribir esto en el primer cap -_-)

Creo q es todo… bye ^^


	6. Cap6: Enemigo

Antes de empesar el cap quiero responder unas preguntas

**lady black**: pues aun no tengo un final preciso, pero no te preocupes lo hare muy interesante

**10xXx10****:** la razon de q los mandara a ellos dos solos en una mision era para dar un espacio al NaruHina, y sobre el capitulo ya casi lo acababa cuando subi el capitulo 5, por lo tanto el cap 7 si va a tardar un poco

Las demas preguntas se resolveran conforme a la historia pero aun asi no dejen de enviarlas

Espero no decepcionarlos o aburrirlos en el capitulo seis

Capitulo 6: Enemigo

En alguna parte del bosque un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, se conservaba en un estado de tranquilidad recargado en un árbol, mantenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba cada sonido a su alrededor, levanto un poco la cara – ¿que rayos haces aquí Shuichi? – dijo aquel personaje

De entre la sombra salio un shinobi, mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo tranquilamente – tengo noticias muy interesantes

De que se trata – decía aquel ninja sin moverse de su posición

Ella esta en una misión, y su compañero puede ser de mucha utilidad – dijo Shuichi dándose aires de grandeza por lo que había visto

Entonces crees que podemos utilizar al chico – dijo aquel personaje que aun se mantenía muy tranquilamente

Se ve bastante poderoso – dijo aquel shinobi de las sombras

Interesante – aquel sujeto abrió los ojos, pero no eran los ojos de una persona normal, si no estos eran los que caracterizaban a uno de los clanes mas prestigiados de la aldea de Konoha, eran unos orbes color perla propios de un Hyuuga, este sujeto activo el byakugan visualizando inmediatamente a la pareja – vamos a saludarlos – desactivo su doujutsu, y ambos ninjas se dirigieron al bosque desapareciendo en el

Naruto-kun quieres algo mas de comer – decía Hinata felizmente, ambos se habían detenido a desayunar, la ojiperla había traído algo de comer y el kitsune casi devoro todo, a ella no le importaba eso, con tal que los dos estuvieran juntos que mas podían pedir

Creo que se me antoja mas el postre – dijo el ojiazul, Hinata tardo un segundo en darse cuenta del doble sentido de las palabras del rubio, se sonrojo pero le siguió el juego

Pues creo que al postre, tendrás que alcanzarlo primero – se levantaron rápidamente de donde estaban sentados y empezaron a jugar nuevamente

Y que esperamos – dijo Shuichi impacientemente, ya que tenía rato observándolos y el aburrimiento ya era notorio

El chico no es normal – dijo el ojiperla, pues tenía su doujutsu activado y observaba la escena con detenimiento

A que te refieres – se veía confundido y fastidiado

El es un jinchuriki – y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción salio a relucir – y tengo grandes planes para el

Shuichi se impresiono un poco y empezó a observar con detenimiento

Los minutos para la pareja pasaban muy lentamente, su alrededor para ellos no existía, se besaban tranquilamente y al mismo tiempo apasionadamente, Hinata se separo unos centímetros para poder tomar aire y se dio cuenta que una paloma mensajera volaba en círculos cerca de donde estaban

Naruto-kun hay un ave, lo mas seguro es que traiga un mensaje de la misión – dijo la peliazul, ambos se habían distraído tanto que la habían olvidado y al ver a aquella ave la recordaron, la ojiperla chiflo llamando a aquel animal y este se poso en su brazo

Regrésales el mensaje de que estamos ocupados – dijo el kitsune, la ojiperla rió divertidamente después saco un pequeño papel que estaba dentro de un pequeño estuche y este se encontraba a su vez en la pata de la paloma

Leyó detenidamente y se desilusiono un poco – Naruto-kun necesito regresar a la aldea

QUE! – grito el ojiazul – pero Hinata-chan… - iba a quejarse pero fue interrumpido

Mi padre me solicita, pero cuando regreses te tendré un gran plato de ramen – dijo para darle ánimos

El rubio le sonrió – de acuerdo, pero yo quería que vinieras

Hinata le respondió la sonría – a mi también me hubiese gustado – ambos se separaron, Hinata regreso a la aldea mientras que Naruto se dirigía al lugar de la misión

Un par de horas habían pasado desde que se separaron, el kitsune descansaba tranquilamente había recibido otro mensaje el cual decía que le enviarían a un compañero, así que debía esperar a que llegara

Porque tardara tanto – decía algo aburrido, observaba el camino detenidamente hasta que vio que alguien se acercaba

Se levanto y espero a que llegara aquel shinobi y se dio cuenta que era un miembro del clan Hyuuga posiblemente de la rama secundaria ya que llevaba su protector en la frente aquel sujeto se acerco mas y el ojiazul le dijo – tu debes ser mi compañero, no sabes porque el viejo-Hiashi mando llamar a Hinata-chan

Aquel Hyuuga se acerco hasta estar a unos centímetros sonrió maliciosamente y le pego en el pecho al kitsune con el juken (Puño Suave), el ojiazul salio disparado hacia un árbol chocando contra este

El portador de Kyuubi no sabia porque lo ataco pero estaba molesto – QUE RAYOS TE PASA – se levanto y pregunto - ¿Por qué me atacas?

Oh! Pero que modales los míos – dijo riéndose de sus propias palabras – déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Kazunori

No te he visto en el clan – dijo el rubio al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía

Ya te as dado cuenta – expuso el ojiperla tomando una posición seria

Estabas en una misión lejos de Konoha verdad – el ojiperla lo vio con incredulidad y luego expreso

Todo es siempre sobre el clan Hyuuga, no es así – se coloco en posición de ataque y activo su doujutsu

A que te refieres – se podía notar que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que le decían

Me refiero – y empezó a reírse – a tu querida noviecita

Que tiene que ver Hinata-chan en esto – Naruto empezaba a molestarse

Bueno ella viene de uno de los clanes mas prestigiados o mejor debería decir uno de los clanes mas traidores – expresaba seriamente el ojiperla

Tu también eres un Hyuuga… – decía el ojiazul cuando fue interrumpido

NOOO! – Se lanzo para atacar con el juken al kitsune – yo rechazo ser un Hyuuga – Naruto empezó a esquivar sus ataques – los odio – los ataque empezaron a ser mas rápidos y precisos – odio a todo ese maldito clan

Entonces donde quedas tú – dijo el ojiazul esquivando otro golpe

Kazunori se separo a una distancia prudente – yo quedo donde quiera quedar – no solo mostraba enojo hacia su clan si no hasta su mirada era de odio ganas de venganza, el kitsune lo veía detenidamente

Hakke Rokujoyon Sho (Ocho Trigramas, Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas) – dijo alguien atrás de Naruto, este a su vez volteo rápidamente y se dio cuenta que había un kage bunshin – 1, 2… 4… 8… 16… 32… - decia mientras golpeaba los Tenketsus (puntos de Chakra) que se encontraban en el cuerpo del ojiazul

Naruto se encontraba en el suelo después del ataque, tenia que admitir que esos golpes le hacían mucho daño ya que no sentía nada de chakra recorrer su cuerpo, necesitaba hacer algo y debía ser rápido – el chakra del zorro – pensó y empezó a cubrir aquel poder su cuerpo hasta que se formaron dos colas, sus ojos se volvieron rojos pero no se veían con sed de sangre

Eso es, muéstrame tu verdadero poder – la curiosidad despertó rápidamente

Porque odias así al clan Hyuuga – el rubio estaba ya molesto, se dirigió rápidamente a atacarlo – tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu – dijo creando infinidad de clones todos los atacaban simultáneamente pero el Hyuuga parecía que solo peleaba contra uno solo ya que detenía cada ataque

Kaiten (Rotación Celestial) – su cuerpo empezó a liberar el chakra y giro, alrededor de su cuerpo se fue formando un escudo el cual empezaba a destruir a los clones y poco a poco se hacia mas grande aquel escudo

Naruto dejo salir otras dos colas y su piel se empezaba a deshacer lentamente por aquel chakra, corrió hacia el escudo y lentamente fue introduciéndose en el mismo, sujeto al ojiperla y lanzo hacia un árbol, este choco bruscamente y coloco su brazo para defenderse de otro golpe del rubio

El rubio lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que los árboles que estaba detrás se deshicieron – hmph no quería romperle el brazo – pensó el kitsune al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

El Hyuuga se levanto como si nada el dolor del brazo no le importaba, hasta parecía disfrutarlo – esplendido – se sujeto el brazo roto con la otra mano – nadie me había hecho tanto daño como tu – sonrió maléficamente – incluso Hiashi es mas fácil de derrotar

A que te refieres – estaba sorprendido, ¿Kazunori ya se había enfrentado al jefe del clan y le había ganado? ¿Desde cuando se conocen? Esas y muchas preguntas mas aparecieron en la mente del ojiazul

Sabes porque marcan a la familia secundaria – dijo el ojiperla y empezó a mover su brazo que había sido roto como si no tuviera nada y al parecer así era el hueso ya se había soldado sin necesidad de esperar a que lo entablillaran

¿Cuándo conociste a Hiashi? – pregunto Naruto impacientemente

Kazunori empezó a reír burlonamente – esta bien te diré porque los marcan – se coloco nuevamente en posición de ataque – ellos tienen miedo, todos los grandes lideres lo tienen quieren controlarnos como a sus mascotas pero adivina – se llevo una mano hacia su protector y se lo quito – encontré la forma de romper el sello

El kitsune estaba sorprendido sobre la frente de aquel sujeto no había ni la menor marca de que había existido algún sello - ¿de que rama de la familia vienes?

Hmph… de la rama secundaria y te demostrare algo del poder que te quitan – corrió hacia el kitsune y se detuvo bruscamente y del suelo salio un clon de Naruto con un rasengan en la mano, este sujeto lo agarro de la muñeca y lo lanzo hacia el rubio

El clon desapareció antes de tocarlo, pero fue suficiente distracción para que alguien lo sujetara por atrás – suéltame!

Sujétalo bien Shuichi – dijo el ojiperla concentro una gran cantidad de chakra en la mano y golpeo con el juken donde se encontraba el sello que encerraba al Kyuubi, el poder que rodeaba a Naruto empezó a desaparecer – sabes una cosa, todos los sellos tiene mas de una debilidad, Hakke Rokujoyon Sho – golpeo nuevamente los Tenketsus de Naruto

Naruto había resistido pero poco a poco empezó a perder la conciencia y solo observo como Kazunori se acercaba a el lentamente y después todo fue oscuridad

Hasta aquí le dejo

Espero q les guste (al menos espero no decepcionarlos), ya saben pero aun asi se los repito acepto ideas, consejos, recomendaciones, criticas, opiniones o lo q se les ocurra

Casi se me olvida mencionarles pienso subir otro fic, pero quiero su opinión antes

El titulo seria: "Magia Prohibida" (+18) (Alter Universe)

Pareja: NaruHina

Genero: Romance

Seria una adaptación de la historia de Jo Beverly, con los personajes de kishimoto

Reseña: hinata después de la muerte de sus padres tiene q mantener a su familia, desesperada porque el casero quiere la renta, ella pide ayuda a una piedra magica de la familia, la verdadera pregunta es a que precio (advertencia: va a ser un poco vulgar no en extremo pero si un poco)

Sigo siendo malo en dar reseñas, en fin espero sus reviews

Si se pregunta como es me atrevo a subir otra historia si a penas puedo con esta, bueno... es una adaptacion asi q es mas facil escribirla

Bye ^^U


	7. Cap7: Confusión

Gracias por sus reviews, espero no haber hecho el capitulo siete muy raro, ya q no he estado con mucha inspiración y al final de cap les voy a dejar una preguntas

Capitulo 7: Confusión

Naruto aprende a transformarte en tu bijuu utilizando su energía – decía el hachibi entre risas, ellos estaba junto con el capitán Yamato

¿Para que quieres que haga eso? – la confusión en Tenzou era muy notoria, así que no dudo en preguntar

Para hacer unas luchas en grande – decía Bee y empezó con sus rimas

Yeah! – expreso el rubio animadamente

Locos – pensó Yamato mientras los veía creando rimas como si el mundo fuera siempre diversión, suspiro y todo empezó a volverse lúcido

El kitsune abría lentamente los ojos – solo fue un sueño – dijo en un susurro, vio un techo blanco y empezó a observar el lugar – ¿es un hospital? – pensó, las dudas lo invadían – ¿que estoy haciendo aquí? – giro un poco la cabeza

Trato de levantarse pero sintió un peso extra, observo lo que lo detenía a la cama y era Hinata que se había dormido, estaba sentada en una silla pero se recargo en el camastro impidiendo el movimiento al ojiazul

El la observo por unos instantes, sonrió pero inmediatamente desapareció aquella sonrisa y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, ante tal sensación que fue en ese momento una sensación extraña para el kitsune el sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos volvieron a su tono azul como si nada hubiese pasado, movió un poco las piernas pero esto provoco que Hinata despertara, ella abría lentamente los ojos

Tenia que admitir que estaba confundida y a la vez aterrorizada, ver a mi padre a mi novio envueltos en una batalla, en el que algún momento uno de los dos se descuidara el otro intentaría atacar, esa no era la mejor manera de regresar a casa, pensándolo bien desde que despertó Naruto se comportado un poco extraño

Me había quedado dormida al pie de la cama, no era la mejor forma de dormir pero estaba preocupada por el, ya llevaba tiempo en aquel lugar así que me di a la tarea de cuidarlo

Cuando sentí que algo me movió, abrí los ojos y allí estaba… despierto, me abalance rápidamente y lo abrace, estaba muy feliz – Naruto-kun – logre murmurar, el me correspondió el abrazo

Hinata-chan ¿Dónde estoy? – me pregunto, yo me separe un poco para poder ver sus lindos ojos azules – ¿y porque estas tan roja? – me sentía muy avergonzada por haberlo abrasado casi por instinto pero no me arrepentía

No es nada Naruto-kun y estas en el hospital de Konoha – le respondí sus preguntas, ahora fue el quien me abrazo

¿Y que hago aquí? – me pregunto nuevamente, yo no sabia que decirle

No te acuerdas – quería saber que tanto recordaba

Estábamos en una misión, llego un mensaje y tuviste que regresar a la aldea – se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza, me preocupe iba a hablarle a la enfermera pero el me sujeto – por favor dime que sucedió

¿Que tienes? – Naruto me soltó

Solo me duele terriblemente la cabeza – eso era raro nunca se había quejado por algún malestar físico

¿Que mas recuerdas? – trate de hacer que pensara en otra cosa

Nada, solo es oscuridad después – parecía frustrado, tenia que contarle lo que sabia, me preocupaba como reaccionaria

Suspire, tranquilice mi mente – es todo lo que recuerdas

Si, porque Hinata-chan – se mostraba confundido, supongo que eso era inevitable, le dije lo más tranquila posible

Esa misión fue hace dos semanas – mostró sorpresa y trato de levantarse rápidamente pero se enredo en la sabana y callo nuevamente en la cama

Que me sucedió en todo ese tiempo – volvió a sujetarse la cabeza, quería acordarse así que le empecé a contar que fue lo que sucedió, esperando que pudiera recordar algo

Después de que recibí la nota regrese rápidamente a la aldea, cuando llegue la hokage se estaba peleando con los guardias, por estar dormidos en su puesto – reímos un poco al imaginarlo – le pregunte sobre el mensaje y dijo que no nos habían enviado nada

Dices que era falso el mensaje – tenia la misma duda que tuve en ese momento

Así es, regrese con mi equipo por si había algún problema pero no había nadie, todo el lugar estaba destruido, ni Kiba-kun ni tampoco Shino-kun encontraron algo, desapareciste por completo… – me sentí muy triste al recordarlo

Entonces… que mas sucedió – lo mire a los ojos y continué hablando

Apareciste caminando cinco días después en Suna, no reaccionabas, el kasekage te trajo personalmente y desde entonces has estado en el hospital – me abrazo nuevamente, creo que tanto el como yo lo necesitábamos – te hicieron estudios pero no revelaron absolutamente nada anormal

Oye Hinata-chan, vamos a comer algo – me reí, apenas despertaba y ya buscaba que comer, el me sonrió y ambos salimos por la ventana, nos dirigimos a la mansión Hyuuga, en el camino nos encontramos a uno de sus compañeros

¿Naruto?, es bueno verte – dijo Sai con una sonrisa que me pareció bastante falsa – te volviste a escapar de hospital ¿verdad?

Solo no le digas a Sakura-chan – respondió Naruto alegremente, me hizo recordar que cada vez que se escapaba, ella lo perseguía por toda la aldea para regresarlo a aquel hospital con varios golpes y moretones extra

Esta bien y que piensas hacer ahora – pregunto el

Pues vamos ir a comer – le contesto mi novio nuevamente

Pensé que te la ibas a llevar a la ca… – sentí como mis mejillas se encendían no podía creer lo que escuchaba así que lo interrumpí

Sai! – sentí como si me fuera a desmayar pero me controle – mejor quédate calladito quieres – después de una corta charla nos despedimos de el, aunque aun me sentía muy avergonzada por lo que había dicho… creo que solo necesitaba un momento para reponerme, llegamos a la entrada de la mansión y Naruto de alguna forma me convenció para que entráramos por la ventana de mi habitación

Entrar por la ventana hace esto mas emocionante – lentamente se fue acercando hacia mi

Pero que cursi – se abrió la puerta de mi habitación de un golpe y entro Hanabi-neechan, me sentí mas que avergonzada nos habían descubierto mire a Naruto de reojo y observe que estaba algo decepcionado pero que se podía ya hacer – llego un mensaje del hospital

Les… – ya no me dejo hablar

No te preocupes les dije que no estaba aquí – se acerco y pude ver que estaba riendo por lo bajo – sabes, es divertido ver como ambos se sonrojan cuando los interrumpo – dio media vuelta, cuando llego a la puerta dio una ultima mirada y dijo – ya bajen, es hora de comer – y salio de la habitación

Suspire, nos habían descubierto así que nos tomo un par de minutos recobrar el color y bajar al comedor, allí se encontraba nuestro padre tomando una tasa de té

Te volviste a escapar de hospital – dijo mi padre, Naruto solo sonrió nerviosamente – no deberías hacerlo, durante la comida el ambiente en aquel lugar se había vuelto algo… pesado, mi padre no dejaba de observar a Naruto lo cual a el lo ponía nervioso – hija – hablo al fin – ve con Tsunade-sama y te pídele en paquete que le encargue

Si padre – hice una reverencia y Salí de la mansión, era obvio que querían hablar a solas, me apresure a recoger aquel paquete, la hokage ya me estaba esperando

Tenia en su escritorio 2 katanas, me dio aquellas armas y luego dijo tranquilamente – Hinata, dile a Hiashi que aquí no es almacén

Tsunade-sama no se preocupe yo le paso el recado – Salí de aquella torre y me dirigí rápidamente a la mansión, cuando estaba en la entrada escuche algo romperse eso me alarmo así que corrí a ver que sucedía y fue cuando los vi

No sabia porque, pero estaba muy preocupada al verlos dispuestos a atacarse – paren! – grite, ambos voltearon a verme, entonces alguien me sujeto y no me dejo acercarme mas

Me sonrieron y siguieron luchando – no te preocupes Hinata-sama, ellos solo están entrenando – dijo Neji que se encontraba a mi espalda – Hiashi-sama le dijo a Naruto que iba a entrenar con el, y no quisieron esperar

Aun así no estaba tranquila, mi padre se acerco a mi y me pidió su encargo, le dio una katana a Naruto y se pusieron a entrenar con ellas, ambos eran bastante ágiles aunque a Naruto no se le daba la lucha con aquella arma

Supongo que exagere un poco al verlos, y sobre la actitud de mi novio aun creo que hay algo raro, talvez sea solo mi imaginación, respire tranquilamente mientras los observaba

Quise que descansaran un poco después de estar entrenando durante un buen rato así que les lleve una tasa de té

Sakura veía detenidamente a Sasuke y el este mantenía su atención en otras cosas – no – dijo al voltear a ver la ojijade

Si – replico la pelirosa – no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por el

Sabes que ya no se va a encontrar en el hospital – dijo sin interés

Que te hace pensar eso – ella no estaba tan de acuerdo, así que se llevo al azabache a la fuerza al hospital y en la habitación donde debería estar el kitsune no se encontraba nadie

Te lo dije – salio de aquel lugar

Naruto! – grito la pelirosa, ya le había costado mucho trabajo llevar al portador del sharingan a aquel lugar, luego recordó que el rubio no se había quedado solo – Hinata! – grito y se fue a buscarlos

Hasta aquí le dejo

Espero q les agrade

Como les dije al principio del cap les dejo una preguntas:

¿q les parecio el cap?

¿Quieren q Naruto haga el examen de acceso a chunnin o a junnín? (solo sera un cap)

¿Quieren un especial antes del cap 8?

Espero las respondan, y espero sus reviews

Bye ^^


	8. 1er Especial

Pues aquí les traigo el primer especial y tiene doble dedicatoria, la primera para mi gran amigo resdio y otra para mi gran amigo [Uzumaki-sama], ya q no hubiera podido hacer esto sin sus consejos

1er Especial

10 Octubre

Una pequeña luz asomaba por el oriente dando el inicio al día, pero no cualquier día en que todos creían que solo un gran demonio había escapado y había sido encerrado dentro de un pequeño niño, en el que años posteriores sufrió el rechazo de las personas pero aun así no rindiéndose queriendo realizar un sueño en que todos le respetaran y lo tomaran no solo por un igual sino por un gran líder

Aquel niño llevo su destino a lo imaginable al querer no solo superarse a si mismo si no también superar todos aquellos obstáculos que se le interpusieron en el camino pero siempre hay algo nuevo que llega a intentar interponerse en su futuro, por eso esta es una aventura de Uzumaki Naruto el gran héroe que derroto a Uchiha Madara… en una gran batalla. Donde recupero la amistad de un enemigo el cual los abandono por busca del poder, el cual solo le trajo mas tristeza aun así salio adelante pero eso, es otra historia

Hinata se encontraba mirando una caja mientras sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas incitaban una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, un poco impaciente se levanto a agarrar aquella caja y mientras tocaba los bordes imaginaba un futuro lleno de felicidad por las reacciones que causaría

Llena de impaciencia miro un pequeño reloj el cual marcaba las 7:13 de la mañana, suspiro mientras las emociones de aquel día la inundaban, un poco ansiosa por que pasara la mañana bajo rápidamente a la sala de la mansión Hyuuga donde buscaba con que entretenerse para no pensar en el tiempo que aun faltaba

Después de un rato su mente divagaba en otros mundos mientras su hermana pequeña se acercaba, la observaba ansiosamente y a la vez muy nerviosamente preguntándose si seria correcto lo que hacia – nee-chan – dijo un poco tímida, Hinata salio de su ensoñación un poco aturdida pero conciente de quien le había hablado

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la Hyuuga mayor al observar la inseguridad de su hermana y se le vinieron a la mente infinidad de preguntas ya que Hanabi no era el tipo de personas que fueran tan tímidas al querer expresar algo

Me preguntaba si… – era ya mas que obvio que algo la hacia comportarse de aquella manera tan insegura al no saber expresarse, con cautela agarro la mano de Hinata y no solo se la llevo a su habitación sino la arrastro hasta aquel lugar

Hinata mas que confundida decidió seguirle el juego talvez en un lugar un poco mas privado llagara a decirle porque su actitud, al ver que ella no se atrevía a decirlo, decidió romper el silencio, sonrió para tranquilizarla – vamos, sabes que puedes contármelo – Hanabi se acerco cautelosamente como esperando que alguien le gritara

No muy convencidamente la Hyuuga menor decidió sentarse en el suelo de aquella habitación y su hermana se sentó junto a ella – cuéntame como papá dejo que salieras con Naruto – Hinata se sonrojo levemente, mientras en su mente buscaba como explicarse – es que yo estaba en una misión y pues… yo no me entere

Esta bien – la peliazul miro sus ojos mientras empezaba con aquel relato – después de algunos meses en que Naruto derroto a akatsuki…

Si eso ya me lo se, se empezaron a ver discretamente, ambos tenían diecisiete y bla, bla, bla – ambas empezaron a reír – vamos cuéntalo ya – la tensión parecía haber desaparecido con aquel comentario lo que ambas kunoichis agradecieron en silencio

Hinata se puso en una pose pensativa – fue en una de sus "visitas"…

-Flash Back-

Hinata acompáñame – decía Naruto que se encontraba en la ventana de la habitación de la peliazul, ella salio y el kitsune se la llevo a un lugar donde pudieran hablar solos, la ojiperla parecía mostrarse un poco insegura, mientras el rubio parecía estar nervioso

Ambos llegaron después de caminar un buen rato por la aldea a un pequeño parque donde dispusieron a sentarse, ya tranquilamente mientras observaban distraídamente su alrededor Naruto se acerco para tomar la mano de la ojiperla – hina-chan quisiera decirte que… – un pequeño impulso de nerviosismo lo obligo a callar momentáneamente

Hinata se recargo en su pecho y el rubio pareció tranquilizarse un poco – quiero que hagamos publica nuestra relación – Hinata quedo estática, nunca había imaginado que aquellas palabras la llegaran a sentir tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan triste

Naruto-kun, mi padre… el rubio decidió interrumpirla

Lo se, pero ya no quiero seguir ocultando nuestra relación – dijo esto decididamente mientras Hinata se sonrojaba, ella se separo lo suficiente para poder verlo, no pudo hallar mas que sinceridad en sus ojos, solo se le ocurrió que no iba a ser fácil

Las horas siguientes pasaron entre dudas y soluciones planeaban cada detalle, no querían que algo saliera mal y que no los dejaran estar juntos aun así Hiashi Hyuuga no seria nada fácil de convencer pero si se lograba ya no tendrían que preocuparse tanto por los consejeros del clan ya que aquellas personas solo sabían poner objeciones ante todas las situaciones y con un apoyo del padre de Hinata ya no tendrían tantos problemas para llevar a cabo una relación mas estable, la única pregunta era ¿Cómo convencer a Hiashi de su relación?

Hinata tenia que regresar a casa no era por miedo si no por un anticuado castigo que había puesto su padre, cuando la peliazul al arriesgar su vida frente a pein en un intento de salvar a Naruto en el cual no solo salio como resultado que la lastimaran si no que el kitsune poco a poco empezó a verla mas que solo una amiga, trajo también muchos problemas ya que la querían destituir del puesto de heredera pero en un acto de furia Hiashi no se los permitió

La ojiperla suspiro pondrían en practica su plan en tres días para hacer todos los preparativos, no querían que nada saliera mal así que debían esperar a un momento adecuado, por lo tanto regreso a la mansión e intento sacar un poco la platica – padre si viniera… – pero fue interrumpida por Hiashi

Sabes que estas castigada, casi consigues que el clan te destituya y aun así quieres hacer lo que se te plazca – Hinata estaba mas que triste, no iba a hacer nada fácil el convencerlo y mucho menos aclarárselo al clan debían esperar un poco mas de tiempo así que la ojiperla envió un mensaje a Naruto para que se pudieran verse en aquel parque, debían tener otra estrategia y no quería esperar

Naruto no creo… – pero fue interrumpida por un beso del ojiazul, ambos se dejaron llevar por aquel momento de lujuria y aquel beso fue interrumpido ya que lanzaron al kitsune hacia un árbol en el cual se estrello bruscamente

Que crees que le haces a mi hija – decía Hiashi con los ojos llenos de enojo y frustración de haberlos encontrado en medio de un parque en mitad de la noche – y tu no deberías estar aquí – dijo mirando a Hinata

Hia… – pero fue golpeado con el juken, se levanto pero era evidente que aquel golpe lo había dañado profundamente

No porque seas el héroe de la zona dejare que perviertas a mi hija – el ojiperla sujeto a Hinata para llevársela a la mansión, lo mas seguro a recibir una reprimenda por haber roto su castigo, mientras la ojiperla tenia ganas de ayudarlo pero no iba a desobedecer a su padre

Ella es mi novia – dijo Naruto a sus espaldas, ambos quedaron muy sorprendidos ante aquellas palabras, ya que no había sido el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar y ni siquiera lo habían planeado así ya que no se les había pasado por la mente que fueran descubiertos

Así que después de que casi haces que la maten, aun tienes la estupidez de decir eso, que te hace pensar que te dejare salir con ella – voltio a ver al ojiazul con un rostro de asombro y enojo

Era mas que evidente que ambos no desistirían y eso podría terminar muy mal, la peliazul debía hacer algo pero que era lo mejor, en aquel momento cerro los ojos en un intento de pensar como salir de aquella situación sin embargo el rubio volvió a hablar

Porque la quiero – Hinata se sonrojo, talvez no sentía amor por ella pero al menos apreciaba algo, talvez con el tiempo aprendería a amarla, sin embargo en ese momento estaba luchando por ella, quiso arrojarse a sus brazos pero al sentir que apretaban su hombro volvió a la realidad y Hiashi estaba mas que furioso

No digas estupideces – el miedo se apodero de Hinata que era lo que estaban pensando hacer y la tensión ya podía respirarse en el aire aumentando los temores de la kunoichi, Hiashi solto a la peliazul y se coloco en posición de batalla – tu a quien podrías querer

Eso no perturbo en lo mas mínimo al ojiazul, se veía bastante decidido a pelear por Hinata así que no dudo en hacer unos kage bunshin ante la mirada de sorpresa del ojiperla el cual activo su doujutsu y ambos empezaron a pelear, Hinata no podía soportar verlos en ese estado así trato de separarlos lo cual fue inútil

Deténganse por favor! – gritaba con algo de desesperación e intentaba inútilmente separarlos y en un intento de quitarla de en medio termino llevando un terrible golpe, ambos se veían sorprendidos por lo que habían hecho, ya que Hinata salio de aquel lugar con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Mira lo que has hecho – replico Hiashi a Naruto

Usted no debería reclamarme nada ya que yo no le he hecho nada – Naruto mantenía una voz serena a pesar que había estado peleando con el

No quiero que te metas en su vida, eres todo un peligro – lo sujeto amenazante mente

Usted no tiene el derecho para decidir con quien puede estar – se soltó de su agarre y le dio la espalda – ahora si me permite iré a buscarla – y se alejo de allí

Hinata corría sin detenerse, no podía soportar verlos peleando trataba de calmarse un poco pero le llevo tiempo, absolutamente no le había dolido aquel golpe pero no quería verlos así, por lo tanto salio sin ni siquiera mirar, cuando por fin se calmo se encontraba en los monumentos a los hokages, con la mirada un poco perdida diviso parte de la tranquilidad de la aldea y deseo poder ver a su padre y a su novio sin pelearse

Naruto recorría impacientemente las calles de Konoha decidido a encontrar a Hinata y pensando que era lo que estaba haciendo al pelear así contra Hiashi, debía pensar una mejor estrategia – Naruto – dijo alguien a su espalda

Que sucede Neji – dijo cuando lo vio, pero no se sentían muy cómodos ninguno de ellos dos

Sabes porque estoy aquí – mostró seguridad en cada palabra

Porque Hiashi te ha mandado a vigilarme – fue lo primero que le paso por la mente así que no dudo en decirlo

No…, estoy aquí porque tu puedes cambiar el parecer de las personas – el rubio estaba sorprendido no esperaba aquellas palabras, logro tranquilizarse por un momento

Creo que debo regresar a la búsqueda de hina-chan – dijo con una gran sonrisa, Neji estuvo de acuerdo así que el kitsune empezó a utilizar el senjutsu para encontrar el chacra de la ojiperla, cuando encontró su energía no dudo ni un momento en ir tras ella, cuando por fin subió a lo mas alto de los monumentos a los hokages, desapareció el efecto del senjutsu por lo tanto se encontró inesperadamente de frente con el líder del clan Hyuuga

Que haces aquí, Naruto – dijo con un tono de advertencia

Creo que ambos lo sabemos – el ojiazul se mantenía firme frente a el

Entonces resolvamos esto – le arrojo una katana – si logras vencerme dejare que mi hija ande contigo, pero si pierdes no podrás acercarte a ella nunca mas

No creo que eso sea justo – desenfundo aquella arma – pero aun así acepto

Ambos se abalanzaron en busca de una posibilidad de ataque sin percatarse que Hinata los observaba desde una gran roca, sentía que su corazón se destrozaba con cada ataque que ambos daban, Naruto en un intento por quitarse de un ataque termino resbalando dando la oportunidad de perder sin embargo se quito antes de que llegara a tocarle la katana

Hinata ya no lo soporto salio de su escondite y embistió a ambos ninjas los cuales cayeron pesadamente – por favor ya no peleen

Hinata – dijeron ambos al insonoro

Entre lagrimas les dijo – no me gusta que peleen entre ustedes yo quiero que se lleven bien, por favor es lo uno que pido

-Pero hi…

No saben lo que yo siento, creo que no se los pido se los exijo quiero que se lleven bien – y se coloco en posición de ataque dispuesta a separarlos por si volvían a pelear, Hiashi no lo tomo así pero se levanto y le dijo a ambos

Los quiero ver en mi estudio a ambos en cuanto lleguemos – después de eso regresaron los tres a la mansión Hyuuga

-Fin Flash Back-

Hanabi estaba sorprendida por aquel relato, no había imaginado por cuanto habían pasado por aquella relación – nee-chan y que paso después – pregunto curiosamente

Hablo con Naruto muy seriamente y le advirtió muchas cosas – estaba sonrojaba por recordar aquel momento, se sentía muy feliz e imaginaba muchas cosas para su futuro – creo que nuestro padre ha cambiado mucho desde entonces y ¿porque tanta curiosidad?

Hanabi se sonrojo inmediatamente lo cual levanto sospechas en Hinata y empezó a sonreír maléficamente – nee-chan aun eres virgen – pregunto Hanabi para desviar la atención de lo que se estaba imaginando Hinata, la peliazul se sonrojo y dijo entre tartamudeos

Emm… yo… etto… – se sonrojaba mas con cada palabra que decía – no – admitió con mucha vergüenza, lo cual sorprendió a la hermana menor

Neji me debe una cena – dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque ya lo esperaba no imagino que Hinata lo admitiera tan fácilmente

¿Apostaron? – ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho – por favor no…

No te preocupes – se levanto y cuando ya iba a salir de la habitación Hinata la detuvo

¿Aun no me has dicho quien es? – dijo con una sonrisa calida lo cual tranquilizo un poco a Hanabi eso no significaba que no se sonrojara en el proceso

Sarutobi Konohamaru – y salio de aquella habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, Hinata nunca la había visto tan nerviosa pero se alegro por ella, observo un pequeño reloj de la habitación y esta marcaba las 11:55, se sorprendió al ver la hora en verdad había pasado demasiado tiempo pero se alegro que la distrajeran por tanto tiempo, regreso a su habitación y agarro la caja que había dejado allí

Se dirigió rápidamente a la zona de entrenamiento 7 donde se encontraba Naruto tomando un descanso, ella como pudo escondió la caja en su espalda y se acerco tímidamente hasta el ojiazul – feliz cumpleaños numero 21 – le extendió aquella caja y Naruto la sostuvo con mucho cuidado, la abrió y saco un "pequeño" pastel

Gracias – dijo el kitsune con una gran sonrisa y se acerco para besar a su novia

Hey, hey! El pastel primero – dijo alguien que hizo que se separaran algo avergonzados, se dieron cuenta que se encontraban todos sus amigos viéndolos lo cual provoco que se avergonzaran mas – no crees que por ahora es mejor festejarte – dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa, entre aplausos y bromas se la pasaron festejando a Naruto por lo que restaba de la tarde

Espero q les agrade

Ya me habían pedido un capitulo largo o mejor dicho varios por desgracia me cuesta mucho trabajo, pero me dije porque no hacer un especial medio largo ^^

Por cierto asi quedo la encuesta

0 – votos para acceso a nivel chunnin

2 – votos para acceso a nivel jounnin

Por lo tanto en el cap 8 va a venir el examen jounnin, no se preocupen no va a ser completamente relleno

Y tengo varias noticias:

Como ya voy a entrar a la escuela me va a costar un poco de trabajo seguir actualizando porque me debo poner al corriente en mis estudios ya q perdi un año (q cosas verdad), tambien esto es bueno porque ya mis problemas se estan resolviendo (algunos no me van a entender de lo q hablo pero q se puede hacer) y por cierto es mi cumpleaños asi q celébrenme tambien en sus casa ^^U

Bye


	9. Cap8: Oportunidad

Antes de empezar el capitulo quiero disculparme por la laaaaaaaarga espera, ya que por falta de inspiración no había podido traerles el cap ocho, tratare de ya no tardar tanto, pero por el momento aquí les dejo el cap

…-

Capitulo 8: Oportunidad

Un mes había pasado desde que Naruto había despertado en el hospital, aunque las cosas parecían haber vuelto a su habitual normalidad, Tsunade había preparado una gran sorpresa para el rubio, ya que por circunstancias de su alto poder ninja había terminado destrozando el estadio en el examen a acceso a chunnin, y aunque había sido promovido a chunnin no se le dio la autorización para el acceso a jounnin, por supuesto Naruto había tomado de mala gana esta decisión por parte de Tsunade pero después de un tiempo la sannin decidió que ya era hora que pudiera ser un jounnin y manejar a su propio equipo, pero todo dependería de algunas reglas extra y por supuesto otro lugar para realizar dicha prueba

Al darle la noticia a Naruto no había podido dejar de crear un escándalo, muchos lo felicitaron y otros tantos le dijeron que era un fastidio, la felicidad del rubio duro hasta escuchar las reglas extra que solamente habían sido colocadas para el

Queda extremadamente prohibido utilizar el poder del kyuubi

Queda extremadamente prohibido utilizar el rasen-shuriken

…

(Y la lista continua limitándolo)

Vieja Tsunade ¿porque tengo que seguir estas reglas? – se encontraba frente al escritorio de la hokage pidiendo una obvia aclaración

Porque en el examen a chunnin terminaste destruyendo todo el estadio, ¿sabes los problemas que me causaste con los feudales? – aunque mantenía una expresión seria por dentro estallaba a carcajadas al recordar como los feudales terminaron llenos de tierra por el escombro, si no hubiese sido por la gran técnica que había demostrado con el rasengan lo hubieran encarcelado por intento de homicidio a los feudales o hubiesen puesto otra absurda condena

Hmph – sabía que había tenido suerte, pero aun así quería que algún día lo nombraran hokage y si deseaba estar a un paso mas cerca de su meta necesitaba acatar las reglas ya que aquellos políticos si escrúpulos nombraban al sucesor de godaime hokage

Naruto no es tan malo, se que no vas a poder realizar tus técnicas favoritas y prácticamente vas a tener que luchar restringidamente, pero tienes la oportunidad de presentar el examen – intentaba que viera que no todo era malo, simplemente debía estar alegre por la oportunidad

Después de lo que fue una "larga" discusión, el kitsune termino aceptando. Pasaron unas horas y solo podía estar feliz por la oportunidad, así que fue a entrenar para estar listo al día siguiente, ya que no le habían avisado con anticipación

Lo que restaba del día paso sin mayores acontecimientos. Al día siguiente mientras recorría la zona de entrenamiento, los recuerdos lo invadían, de los entrenamientos entre otras cosas, perdido por unos instantes llego a sentir un chacra que lo coloco en alerta pero al ver la hora no tubo mas remedio que apresurarse o llegaría tarde al examen

Respecto al examen había escuchado que serian dos pruebas y no serian tan fáciles como las del examen a acceso a chunnin, aquí estarían llenas de peligro para todos los participantes ya que se debía mostrar cierta habilidad para este examen, sin mucho tiempo de sobra llego al lugar donde era la primera prueba, aunque era en una rara construcción fuera de la aldea, no parecía ser gran cosa

Naruto que bueno que llegas – dijo Hinata, ya que lo estaba esperando, el ojiazul se acerco hasta ella y reclamo sus labios antes de que comenzara el examen – para la buena suerte

No pudieron evitar sonrojarse por aquel comentario de Hinata, Luego estallaron en risas – Naruto ¿seguro que estas listo? – dijo una voz a su espalda, la cual reconocieron como la de Kakashi

Por supuesto Kakashi-sensei – dijo Naruto volteando a verlo y observo que se había comprado un libro nuevo pero parecido a las historias de gran Jiraiya – ya se canso de leer sus viejas historias – señalando el libro que llevaba en la mano

Claro que no – y de quien sabe donde saco toda su colección de icha icha, Naruto y Hinata se preguntaron si algún día dejaría de leer aquellos libros – Naruto ya es hora o piensas llegar tarde – el ojiazul se despidió y entro al edificio

En aquel lugar se encontraba en media oscuridad, el kitsune dejo que se acostumbraran sus ojos a la penumbra para no tropezar, recorrió un largo pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecía un gran salón, iluminado por una vela

Veo que han llegado todos – decía Tsunade junto a aquella pequeña luz – para empezar bienvenidos a la primera prueba, no quiero que me interrumpan así que solo lo diré una vez, recorrerán cada uno de ustedes – y señalando a unos veinte participantes entre ellos al ojiazul – un pasillo en especifico, va ha estar llenos de trampas y peligros así que deben tener cuidado, tienen una hora ¿alguna pregunta?

Varios ninjas levantaron las manos llenos de dudas – así que no hay preguntas – después de eso desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando confundidos a todos los presentes no solo porque los ignoro si no porque no les dijo mas cosas para llegar a quien sabe donde

El lugar se ilumino un poco dejando ver muchos pasillos con un número en las entradas, y varias kunai fueron lanzadas hacia ellos, el rubio esquivo aquella arma sin mucho esfuerzo y sin perder tiempo observo que tenia grabado su nombre y un numero, supuso que cada kunai había sido hecha específicamente para cada participante, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿cuanto tiempo había estado planeando Tsunade para que el kitsune entrara en el examen?, dejando por un lado las preguntas; la habitación donde se encontraban empezó a llenarse de un gas verdoso

Sin ninguna duda que podría ser venenoso, se dirigió a la puerta con el numero 8, ya que era el numero que estaba grabado en el kunai; apresurándose para no ser alcanzado por el gas no se percato que había entrado a un laberinto y ya se encontraba perdido – ¿pero en que esta pensando la vieja Tsunade? – tratándose de ubicar en aquel lugar lleno de pasillos, cualquier camino podría llevar a cualquier parte y ni siquiera sabia para que rumbo tomar

Intranquilo por la prueba decidió recorrer el lugar, sabia que no les habían dado mucho tiempo así que debía apresurarse, cuando dio un paso en falso activo una trampa, haciendo que innumerables shuriken fueran hacia el

…-

Tsunade-sama esta segura que Naruto llegara a tiempo – decía Yamato, la sannin simplemente estaba sentada bebiendo sake muy tranquilamente

¿Que tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿Tanto desconfías de el? – Tenzou simplemente dejo de preguntar, pero sabía que Naruto no terminaría a tiempo el laberinto, era extremadamente grande y lleno de trampas, por lo menos le tomaría unas dos horas pasarlo si tomaba las direcciones correctas y ya habían pasado 45 minutos desde que había empezado la prueba, sus esperanzas se acababan a cada segundo

Mientras el tiempo no se detenía se escucho un estallido y una nube de polvo cubrió todo el lugar, de un hoyo que se había hecho por alguna técnica salía Naruto con una gran sonrisa de triunfo

Te dije que llegaría – se levanto y observo el reloj – aun faltan diez minutos – Tenzou y la sannin se acercaron para felicitarlo, pero se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que había hecho un hoyo en cada pared desde la entrada del laberinto – al menos no destruyo completamente el edificio – dijo la sannin con un tono de resignación

Antes de que terminaran los diez minutos llegaron otros tres ninjas, el kitsune observo que eran de la misma villa; de la aldea de Konoha – vieja Tsunade, ¿Qué solo aprobaron ninjas de esta villa?

¡ATENCION TODOS! – grito haciendo que se quedaran temblando por el tono que utilizo – felicidades, han pasado la primera prueba, cada uno de ustedes posee la suficiente habilidad para este examen especial para acceso a jounnin, solo es aplicado a los ninjas extremadamente poderosos, este examen se mantiene en secreto para esconder el nivel de algunos jounnin ante los demás países así que no debe hablar nunca de el; ¡ENTENDIDO!

Todos los presentes asintieron – tiene cinco minutos antes de empezar la siguiente prueba – dijo Yamato con calma y se retiro del lugar junto con la hokage

Así que tu eres el "héroe de Konoha", verdad Uzumaki Naruto – el rubio voltio un poco confundido, la kunoichi que había pasado la prueba intentaba intimidarlo – mi nombre es Yuriko, recuérdalo porque te venceré

Tranquila Yuriko-san, mi nombre es Tanaka y el que esta allí – dijo señalándolo – el es Goro, espero que estés preparado para la segunda prueba, ya que no por ser llamado "héroe" va a ser fácil

Naruto simplemente trataba de mantenerse en calma, pero buscaba una mínima razón para pelear contra aquellos presumidos, si no hubiese sido porque la sannin los llamo hubiese hecho un desastre

La siguiente prueba consiste en una batalla uno contra uno – y se dirigieron a otra habitación – deben colocar en esta pared la kunai que se les entrego en el principio de la prueba – todos sacaron aquella arma, se dieron cuenta que no era un arma barata, ya que estaba hecha de un caro material (imaginen el material que quieran), colocaron aquellas kunai en la pared y algo los sujeto de los pies dejándolos inmóviles – como pueden ver quedaran totalmente expuestos si los sujetan así, por lo tanto deberán tener cuidado en esta prueba ya que su contrincante tendrá ventaja si no escapan a tiempo

Lo que los haya sujetado los soltó – la primera batalla será "Goro" vs "Yuriko" – ambos se dirigieron al campo de batalla

Naruto utilizo el senjutsu, sabia que esa técnica era de Shikamaru, así que quería estar preparado cuando le tocara pelear, la pregunta era ¿de donde venia el ataque); sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al sentir un chacra fuera del edificio – así que Kazunori Hyuuga, no era solo una pesadilla

…-

Hasta aquí le dejo

Y díganme ¿Qué les pareció el cap?

Bueno espero sus reviews y agradezco los que han dejado

Bye ^^


	10. Cap9: Inesperado

Gracias por sus reviews

En el capitulo nueve va a ser narrado desde la perspectiva de neji, solamente las peleas son narradas en 3ª persona, espero que les guste

…-

Capitulo 9: Inesperado

Una hora antes del examen jounnin

Debía encontrarme en calma, mi entrenamiento necesitaba… cierta concentración, pero en lugar de eso; escuchaba a la persona mas escandalosa de todo el mundo; "Naruto", el si que sabia desesperar a las personas, y aun así Hinata-sama andaba tras de el, como mugre a las uñas, tenia que encontrar un lugar tranquilo, talvez uno de los cuartos de la mansión estuviera desocupado, busque con el byakugan y encontré uno en la segunda planta, lo suficientemente grande como para poder practicar libremente como en el dojo, sin dudar me dirigí hacia allí, en el camino me encontré con Hiashi-sama parecía que algo le preocupaba

Neji – dijo cuando pasaba a su lado, voltee y se mostraba sumamente serio – quiero que vigiles a Naruto durante el examen

Pero… – no me dejo terminar de hablar

Hay alguna objeción – había demasiadas pero no lo enfrentaría, por el momento preferiría obedecer

No Hiashi-sama, ninguna – el siguió caminando y antes de desaparecer en una esquina dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar con claridad

No se porque quería que vigilara a Naruto, necesitaba un descanso de el, intente concentrarme hasta que recordé que no entraría en un examen normal, como tenia suerte para acceder a jounnin, suspire no quedaba de otra, necesitaba llegar al lugar antes para ver contra que tipo de prueba estaba por presentar

Recorrí rápidamente la aldea en busca de aquel sitio, no fue difícil encontrarlo ya que se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea, hasta un niño podría hallarlo con facilidad, recorría la entrada hasta que me encontré a la hokage

Neji, no se tus motivos para que estés en este lugar – la miraba fijamente mientras ella abría una puerta – pero si ayudas a Naruto voy a degradarte a gennin – después de aquellas palabras desapareció tras la puerta, no me importaba ayudar a Naruto si era lo suficientemente buen ninja no tendría ningún problema con esta prueba, necesitaba conocer mejor el lugar, así que me di a la tarea de conocer las pruebas

No por nada dirían que esta prueba era difícil, utilizaba el byakugan para reconocer todo el lugar, lo sorprendente era un laberinto a 1.73 kilómetros por debajo de la tierra, el cual pasaba por debajo de toda la aldea, incluso con el byakugan era difícil seguir los caminos, era muy posible que tuvieran algún tipo de sello para limitar la visión, pero también lo asombroso era la cantidad de trampas que había en el lugar

Sin duda el tiempo que me tomaría pasarlo seria de 56 minutos, pero las trampas me retrazarían un poco mas de tiempo así que serian…, tenia que dejar de divagar por lo tanto me dirigí al principio del laberinto, solo para ver que la primera prueba ya había dado comienzo

Eran 23 participantes los que había en aquella habitación y cada uno había entrado al laberinto, la pregunta era ¿quien es Naruto?, los sellos del lugar no me permitían identificarlos, así que viendo a cada uno de ellos observaba que algunos caían presa de las trampas, sin duda aquel lugar estaba diseñado para que todos los participantes fueran gravemente heridos incluso los pertenecientes al clan tendrían algunos problemas para pasar

La mayoría había sido vencida por la prueba, solo quedaban 5 participantes y uno de ellos se había quedado atrapado en la entrada esquivando unas shuriken, sin ninguna duda ese era Naruto, no solamente no había avanzado nada si no que había accionado una trampa

Era ridículo estarlo observando, no sabia el porque me habían mandado a ver como fracasaba, para mi sorpresa empezó a destrozar las paredes dirigiéndose a la salida, no era lo mas brillante del mundo pero le daba resultados

Me dirigí a un tipo estadio de batalla, entre por una de las ventanas del techo para observar los combates, me percate que sacaban una kunai, la observe detenidamente y esta absorbía una pequeña cantidad de chacra, que era depositada en sellos que detenían el movimiento temporalmente, los cuales se encontraban en todo el campo de batalla

Sin duda querían que se pusieran nerviosos, aunque no era la gran cosa, talvez los sellos eran muy parecidos a la técnica de los Nara pero ellos no podrían seguir una batalla en extremado moviendo, aparte que seria muy cansado hacer la técnica en varias ocasiones

La primera batalla será "Goro" vs "Yuriko" – Godaime decidió que era tiempo así que me quedaría a observar las batallas…

…-

Yuriko y Goro se veían detenidamente, ninguno de los dos atacaba ya que podría tener una gran desventaja, el primero que realizara un ataque podría caer en una trampa; lentamente tomaron su distancia, Yuriko busco un pequeño espacio y ataco fuertemente a Goro, este sin inmutarse detuvo sin problemas y lanzo a la kunoichi fuertemente a el suelo creando un pequeño hoyo

Doton: Dokyu no Jutsu (Técnica de la Gran Roca) – dijo el shinobi, mandando una gran roca hacia Yuriko, ella rápidamente se levanto he implementando gran cantidad de chacra a una kunai partió la roca que se dirigía hacia ella, Goro rápidamente sujeto a Yuriko por el cuello, la levanto y nuevamente la estrello en el suelo

Goro se alejo un par de pasos – Katon: Kabu Hidan (Flecha Ignea) – apunto una gran flecha de fuego para terminar la batalla, sin embargo Yuriko había desaparecido

Pacientemente observando su alrededor, Goro camino apuntando a cualquier parte que le fuera sospechosa – Raiton, Dento bunya (esfera eléctrica) – el ataque salio del suelo electrocutando y dejando a Goro en un estado de confusión, este no fue desaprovechado por Yuriko, sin salir de la tierra – Go Ten Ho (técnica de los cinco puntos) – donde se encontraba el shinobi, en sus pies se iluminaron cinco puntos atrapando he inmovilizado por la técnica, trato de zafarse pero fue en vano

Los puntos se iluminaron intensamente creando unas explosiones, Goro salio apenas en pie por las explosiones y Yuriko salio de la tierra como si nada, sin perder tiempo la kunoichi golpeo fuertemente al shinobi, este salio disparado hacia una pared terminando así la pelea

Yuriko es la vencedora – dijo Tsunade en tono serio

…-

Sin duda aquella chica era poderosa, nunca había visto una técnica así, aun así no tendría ningún problema en vencerla, descuida mucho su defensa, me acerque un poco mas, esperaba que Naruto les diera más batalla

La siguiente batalla será entre "Tanaka" y "Naruto" – decía Tsunade viendo detenidamente a los participantes

Esperaba ver a alguien gritando y haciendo un escándalo, ya que le tocaba bajar a pelear, pero sin embargo Naruto se dirigió en silencio al campo de batalla, esto no era normal; ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?, nunca esperaba un cambio de actitud tan repentino como el que mostraba

Sin duda algo sucedía, ¿era esto a lo que se refería Hiashi-sama?, tenia que mantenerlo mas vigilado aun

…-

Tanaka se lanzo directamente hacia Naruto proporcionándole un par de patadas a la cara, el rubio sujeto uno de sus pies y lo lanzo contra el suelo, al estrellarse Tanaka utilizo una ráfaga de viento lanzando a Naruto un par de metros hacia atrás, ambos se levantaron y se colocaron en posición de ataque

Kage bunshin no jutsu – dijo el kitsune creando quince clones y a su vez creaban cada uno de ellos el rasengan, sin perder el tiempo todos empezaron a atacar y por mas que Tanaka intento esquivarlos termino por recibir al menos tres rasengan en el pecho cayendo pesadamente dando así por terminada la batalla

…-

Increíble, nunca había visto a Naruto acabar una batalla tan rápido, lo que le este molestando hace que actué de una forma muy agresiva – dije en un susurro tenia que saber que era lo que le sucedía pero Naruto tenia que acabar el examen primero, ya me ocuparía de el después

…-

La ultima batalla será entre "Naruto" y "Yuriko" – dijo la hokage; sin tiempo para descansar se dirigieron al centro del campo de batalla y el rubio sin perder tiempo creo un rasengan y se dispuso a acabar la contienda, sin percatarse quedo inmovilizado y Yuriko utilizo el elemento tierra para esconderse en el suelo, el efecto del inmovilizador quedo anulado y el kitsune, buscaba por donde saldría su contrincante

Go Ten Ho – dijo Yuriko, los puntos salieron nuevamente atrapando a Naruto estos se iluminaron y explotaron, la kunoichi salio rápidamente y golpeo a Naruto, este se estrello contra la pared y desapareció en una nube de humo

Un kage bunshin – declaro Yuriko al saber que el rubio nunca callo en su trampa y por reflejo esquivo a varios clones con el rasengan el la mano, ellos pensaban acabar la batalla de la misma forma como en la batalla anterior sin percatarse que no funcionaria – Raiton: Raikurai no jutsu (Elemento rayo: técnica del relámpago) – una nube de tormenta salio de la nada y destruyo a la mayoría de los clones, era un buen ataque pero Yuriko parecía algo agitada por la concentración de chacra

No creas que voy a perder tan fácil "héroe de Konoha" – dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa

No puedo perder mas tiempo aquí – dijo Naruto – hay algo que debo hacer – desapareció a los clones que quedaban – me rindo…

…-

Estaba mas que sorprendido, porque hacia eso; rápidamente Naruto salio del lugar dejando a todos con sorpresa, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?; rápidamente lo seguí, dejando que obtuviera una ventaja para que no sospechara de mi

Resulto que se encontró con un miembro de la familia principal de los Hyuuga – ¿que me hiciste Kazunori? – dijo Naruto con rabia, me acerque mas y note que nunca había visto a ese sujeto – contéstame, maldita sea – dejo que el poder del kyuubi cubriera su cuerpo hasta dejar dos colas al descubierto

No se supone que te encontrabas en un examen – dijo ese tal Kazunori, al parecer no le importaba que su enemigo fuera un jinchuriki

Decidí posponerlo, solamente para sacarte información de que es lo que quieres de mi – al parecer conocía el examen, Naruto rápidamente creo un odama rasengan y lo estrello contra aquel tipo y ambos nos percatamos que era un kage bunshin – demonios

Después de un rato Naruto logro tranquilizarse y regreso a la prueba, no me sentía tranquilo, ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos?, iba a seguir a Naruto cuando alguien se coloco enfrente de mi

Así que tu eres Neji – dijo aquel sujeto, me percate que era el mismo de hace rato

¿Quién se supone que eres tú? – no pude evitar la pregunta, me coloque en posición de ataque, no confiaba nada en el

Que modales los míos, mi nombre es Kazunori – dejando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción – y quiero que te una s a mi

De ninguna forma – algo tramaba y no me agradaba

No aceptare un "no" por respuesta – cuando me percate ya estaba en el suelo, con varias heridas, me levante y todo el cuerpo me dolía – aunque eso signifique llevarte por la fuerza…

…-

Hasta aquí le dejo

Bueno…, creo q voy a aclarar unas cosas, en el cap 8 Naruto cree que los Nara son los que los inmovilizaban por lo tanto utiliza el senjutsu para ubicarlos, pero en este cap Neji nos da una pequeña idea, de que es lo que en verdad hay, que son los sellos; sobre Kazunori ya sabrán parte de su plan que tiene en mente en el prox cap

Espero que les haya gustado el cap…

Creo q es todo por el momento

Bye ^^


	11. Cap10: ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

Q bien…

Perdonen por no actualizar pero estaba en examenes

Tengo varias noticias, para empezar ya estoy de vacaciones por lo cual quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido en este fic, así que me daré a la tarea de actualizarlo mas seguido, otra cosa es que pase todos mis examenes, por ahora solo esto les diré, espero que les guste el cap ^^

…-

Capitulo 10: ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

Un mes y dos semanas después

Naruto – decía la hokage seriamente – he decidido darte tu primera misión como líder del equipo – el rubio había recibido su titulo de jounnin, pero quedo suspendido al haberse salido sin autorización del examen, por lo tanto no pudo ejercer su puesto inmediatamente de haberse otorgado

Naruto gritaba de felicidad, sabia que cada vez se acercaba mas a su sueño de convertirse en hokage, ya que seria mas fácil que eligieran a un jounnin para el puesto que a un simple chunnin o gennin, sus compañeros de equipo solo lo observaban felices de que al final pudiera avanzar a la siguiente nivel a excepción de Sasuke el cual se mantenía serio en la habitación

La actitud de Sasuke no era la más importante ya que esta era siempre la misma, pero muy en el fondo también se alegraba por su asenso – cual es la misión vieja-Tsunade – decía Naruto exasperadamente

No me llames vieja – dejo la sannin con una venita marcada en la frente, por un instante el kitsune temió por su vida, hasta que vio que la rubia suspiro; sintió tranquilidad – de acuerdo – todos pusieron atención a las ordenes – van buscar una nueva organización, solo son rumores los que se han escuchado pero nadie quiere otra organización como la de akatsuki; los rumores dicen que se encuentra en el norte del país del fuego, su misión será investigar dicha organización prepararse salen en una hora

Todos los presentes asintieron y dispusieron salir a prepararse para aquel trabajo, fuera de la oficina Naruto se topo con Hinata y Neji

Hinata, me acaban de dar mi primera misión como líder del equipo – decía con una gran sonrisa

Que bien Naruto-kun – dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa

Neji que te parece si des… – Naruto no pudo seguir hablando ya que Neji lo sujeto y aventó contra la pared sin ningún momento soltarlo, parecía mas que lo amenazaba, todo el ambiente de felicidad había desaparecido. Neji se mostraba serio, Hinata preocupada y Naruto atento a los movimientos, por un leve segundo sus ojos se volvieron rojos; fue casi imperceptible para cualquier persona menos para Neji

No me interesa lo que me digas – lo soltó y continuo su camino hasta la oficina de la hokage

¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto en forma seria

No lo se, su actitud ha cambiado mucho últimamente – Naruto salio de aquel lugar para prepararse para su misión no sin antes hacer que Hinata se sonrojara. Le preocupaba la actitud de Neji pero hablaría con el después de su misión, ahora no tenia tiempo

Preparo en su mochila todo lo necesario y se dispuso a llegar al punto donde se reuniría con su equipo, como él era el mas interesado tuvo que esperar a los demás y por varios momentos pensó en hacer el solo la misión pero recordó las palabras de Kakashi "el que desobedece las ordenes es escoria, pero él que deja a atrás a un compañero es peor que escoria" por lo tanto no se animo a dejar a atrás a los demás

El siguiente en llegar fue Sai, se mostraba paciente y tranquilo, el kitsune trato de tranquilizarse también o las cosas no saldrían bien. El tiempo pasó y llego Sakura junto con Sasuke, sin perder mas el tiempo se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea

¡Naruto-kun! – grito Hinata, quien se acercaba también a la entrada de la aldea – espera voy con ustedes

¿Te asignaron a nuestra misión? – pregunto animadamente

No – el rubio se deprimió un poco, pero mostró una sonrisa – pero me gustaría ir con ustedes

Salieron de la aldea hacia su destino, caminaban tranquilamente disfrutando el paisaje; sintiendo las extremas energías del rubio, ya casi llegándole a la personalidad de Lee. Por algunos momentos Sakura tuvo que ser tranquilizada para no golpearlo

Como a mitad de su camino Hinata se despidió de todos, ya que le habían asignado una misión diferente y, como quedaba de paso algo del recorrido, lo aprovecho con Naruto

No habían podido ponerse muy acaramelados, ya que Hinata sentía mucha vergüenza que los vieran sus amigos. Aunque para ellos ya sabían como eran, así que prestaban la mínima atención para no sentir que quedaban pegajosos por tanta miel

Al despedirse la ojiperla recorrió su camino hacia el este, donde tenia que custodiar a un persona de la alta sociedad, el cliente había especificado que solo un ninja del clan Hyuuga fuera que no quería a nadie mas, ya que su propio equipo de elite se encargaría de cualquier enemigo, lo único que necesitaba era a alguien capaz de detectar trampas o enemigos y, el clan Hyuuga era perfecto para el trabajo

Antes de llegar a una pequeña mansión, Hinata, se distrajo un momento chocando contra alguien, provocando que cayera al suelo

Disculpe Hinata-sama – dijo aquel sujeto, la ojiperla volteo a verlo dándose cuenta que era un Hyuuga

¿Quién eres? – pregunto curiosa al no reconocerlo

-Kazunori…

…-

Dobe, ¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer? – preguntaba Sasuke al ver a Naruto colgado de cabeza, ya que había caído en una trampa, trataba de liberarse inútilmente ya que la cuerda que lo sujetaba era metálica

Mejor cállate y ayúdame – dijo con algo de consternación, Sai apareció de unos arbustos junto con Sakura

Eran solo unos ladrones, ¿Dónde esta Naruto? – el azabache le señalo donde se encontraba el rubio – ¿Qué haces en una trampa para cazar? – Naruto solo les miraba con una venita en la frente

Después de bajar al kitsune, y estar furioso al saber que no encontraban la dicha organización, dispusieron a descansar antes de que encontraran otra banda de rateros, ya era la venteaba que encontraban pero solo eran simples rateros que abusaban de los viajeros

Naruto debes cambiar de estrategia, no podemos estar persiguiendo a cada persona en este bosque – dijo Sakura ofreciendo una catinflora, el rubio sujeto la tinaja y bebió su contenido

¿Donde esta el pueblo mas cercano? – pregunto analizando la situación

Como a tres kilómetros al oeste de aquí – contesto Sai

Lo he decidido consigamos víveres y algo de información en ese lugar, es mejor que estar aquí sentados – dijo el rubio tranquilamente

Partieron hacia el pueblo, Sasuke se había quedado en su sitio, cuando Naruto regreso por él, el azabache dijo que se esperara

¿Lo sentiste? – dijo observando su alrededor

A que te refieres – sabia que algo no era normal así que se preparo por si atacaban de sorpresa

Alguien nos observaba, parece que se escaparon – dijo aun en alerta, Naruto rápidamente entro en modo ermitaño

No hay nadie cerca – dijo al sentir la energía a su alrededor – vamos Sasuke, tenemos que abastecernos de provisiones

No tendríamos que hacerlo si, no te hubiesen robado las que ya teníamos – dijo con enojo

Quieres… – no pudo continuar hablando ya que Sakura lo había golpeado – porque Sakura?

Tu eres el líder, deberías saberlo mejor que yo – expreso como si toda la culpa recayera en el rubio o al menos la mayoría de esta. Cuando llegaron al pueblo dispusieron a separarse para recopilar información

Sai entro a un pequeño establecimiento donde según leían las cartas, una señora ya muy mayor de edad salio de la habitación – te estaba esperando

Sai sin entender, no dejo de observar a aquella persona. Ella le ofreció pasar a su consultorio, lo que el ninja acepto pero no muy gustosamente, aquella señora se sentó enfrente de él, abrió los ojos mostrando sus pupilas de un tono café oscuro. Lentamente estos se volvieron grises sin vida – ustedes no deberían estar aquí – por la sorpresa, Sai retrocedió – el poder del demonio será despertado si no avanzan con precaución, tres de sus miembros caerán o ya cayeron bajo el encanto de la luna, deberán regresar a su aldea y buscar el poder de sus emociones para encontrar el equilibrio

Sus ojos grises volvieron a su tono café oscuro – el mensaje a sido dado, úsalo en tu beneficio, sal de aquí y no caigas – Sai sintió que la señora no mentía, rápidamente salio de aquel lugar buscando a sus compañeros. No tardo en encontrarlos

Naruto debo decirte algo… - el rubio mostraba una sonrisa

Sai encontramos información sobre esa organización, partiremos inmediatamente – Sai lo sujeto del brazo

No creo que sea buena idea – la confusión se mostró inmediatamente – una señora me dijo…

Vamos Sai, somos ninjas nuestras vidas siempre están en peligro – el ex ambu solo se quedo callado – vamos

Se dirigieron a un punto cercano de donde les habían dicho que se encontraba aquella organización, sacaron un mapa del lugar

Escuchen, nos dividiremos en dos grupos; atacare para llamar su atención y ustedes los atraparan en el mejor momento que tengan – mostró las rutas a seguir muy confiado de lo que hacia

Es un buen plan – admitió Sasuke – se te ocurrió a ti solo – Naruto lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

Sai ve con Sasuke, yo voy con Naruto; no quiero que eche a perder lo que ha planeado – ambos asintieron, Sakura se llevo a rastras a Naruto, mientras Sai empezaba a pensar sobre las palabras de aquella anciana

Unos minutos pasaron, Naruto se mostraba confiado mientras recorrían el bosque saltando de rama en rama – estamos cerca ¿verdad?

Si casi llegamos – contesto la pelirosa, concentro su atención al camino cuando algo lo golpeo tirándolo al suelo

El kitsune se levanto seriamente observando que había pasado – cuanto tiempo sin verte Naruto – dijo alguien a su espalda y lo golpeo en la cabeza lanzándolo hacia un árbol

El kitsune se levanto – Kazunori – sus ojos mostraban enojo pero no se desespero si no observo a su oponente, Sakura llego a donde estaba Naruto y sin entender lo que sucedía se coloco en posición de ataque

Tengo una sorpresa para ti – de alguna parte del bosque salio Shuichi cargando a alguien en sus hombros, la llevaba tapada por lo cual no pudo ser reconocida

Shuichi le dio a aquella persona a Kazunori y este la destapo mostrando una cabellera azulada – ¿Hinata? – el rubio corrió para quitarle a la chica, pero fue devuelto por un golpe

¿A donde crees que vas? – Naruto volteo a verlo quedando sorprendidos tanto él, como Sakura

-No puede ser. Neji…

…-

Hasta aquí le dejo

Y díganme ¿Qué les pareció el cap?

También quiero decirles que cuatro capítulos mas y regresamos al principio de esta historia, se que ha sido una espera larga, pero también se que valdrá la pena, porque me voy a esmerar mucho en que les guste este fic

Tratare de actualizar este viernes

Creo que por el momento es todo

Bye ^^


	12. Cap11: Te Rescataré

Estoy algo triste T.T

Solo recibí des reviews T.T

Agradezco a kaori91 y a sango surime por sus reviews, espero que les guste el cap ^^

…-

Capitulo 11: Te Rescataré

Si, casi llegamos – le dije. Se veía ansioso, no podía culparlo; había esperado esta oportunidad desde hace mucho tiempo

Deje mis pensamientos tranquilamente, necesitaba concentrarme en la misión; algo sucedió no me di cuenta de que fue, pero Naruto fue lanzado cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, se levanto inmediatamente – Kazunori

Voltee a ver a quien se refería, mis ojos me tenían que estar engañando era… ¿un Hyuuga? quien nos atacaba; acaso esto era obra de mi maestra, no lo creo, Naruto esta pendiente de sus movimientos; entonces este era el enemigo…

Me situé un par de metros de Naruto mientras me colocaba mis guantes, sin duda querían pelea se veía en sus ojos – Tengo una sorpresa para ti – llego otro sujeto con alguien en sus hombros, esto no me gustaba ¿quien se supone que eran ellos?

Aquel Hyuuga destapo el cuerpo mostrando una cabellera azul, Naruto dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar, rápidamente embistió contra ellos, pero fue detenido por Neji quien apareció de repente, lanzándolo hacia atrás

Estaba perpleja, que era lo que sucedía aquí – no puede ser. Neji…

Naruto, ¿Quién es este sujeto? Y ¿Qué hace Neji con él? – pregunte quería respuestas y no esperaría un poco mas

Pero miren la señorita Haruno se ha enojado, disculpa que te lo diga preciosa pero tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí – quien se cree este sujeto – Naruto – levanto la cara de la chica que llevaba cargando, por su protector era una ninja de suna

¡Hinata! – que había dicho, ella no era Hinata, rápidamente corrió para quitársela de sus brazos

Naruto espera, ella… – no pude seguir hablando, me golpearon en el estomago, también el shinobi que me golpeo me sujeto con su brazo del cuello y me arrastro por el bosque alejándome de Naruto – ¿Quién eres?

Shuichi – contesto secamente, le di un codazo en las costillas; cuando me soltó me aleje de el unos metros – los rumores son ciertos, pegas muy fuerte

Mostró una sonrisa irónica – ¿porque nos atacaron? – necesitaba respuestas

Sabes, odio contestar preguntas. Tu amiguito cree que secuestramos a su querida novia – camino lentamente hacia mí – pero solo es parte de nuestro experimento

Que enfermos – no me sorprendían, necesitaba contactar a Sasuke y a Sai

Di lo que quieras, mientras el crea lo que nosotros queramos que crea, no nos importan las consecuencias – intento golpearme, no fue difícil esquivarlo y regresarle el golpe

¿Y que hace Neji con ustedes? – estaba en el suelo, aproveche para alejarme un poco mas

Eso averígualo por ti misma – Si Naruto y Neji estaban bajo un genjutsu, no seria difícil sacarlos de este, me aleje por donde me habían traído, no pude escapar – sabes es muy interesante estos sellos de inmovilidad

Vi el suelo y había pisado uno de estos, pero ¿Cuándo había conseguido mi chacra? – te estarás preguntando "Cuándo" verdad; fue en el momento que me diste aquel codazo – se acerco a mi dándome una patada en el estomago, lanzándome contra un árbol

Sabes quiero jugar contigo un rato…

…-

Neji, dime ¿Qué haces con este sujeto? – no podía creérmelo, esta mañana estaba lleno de felicidad por mi primera misión como líder y ahora estaba solo con dos sujetos poseedores del byakugan; quienes me consideraban su enemigo

Eso no te importa – Hinata…, Sakura…, tengo que salvarles; el teme y Sai podrían… no, están muy lejos tardaran en llegar

No podía darme el lujo de dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran, estaba listo si era necesario, matarlos. Lo siento Neji, no dejare que ni siquiera tú les hagas daño

En que piensas jinchuriki – expreso Kazunori con una risa de satisfacción – creo que me retiro, Neji es todo tuyo – se alejo con Hinata, mientras Neji me bloqueaba el paso

¿Por qué haces esto Neji? – le pregunte mientras veía desaparecer por el bosque a ese maldito

Por nada en particular, solo que estaba arto de seguir a Hiashi-sama – sus manos comenzaron a moverse guiadas hacia mis Tenketsus, era rápido y sin ninguna duda estaba dispuesto a dañarme, yo por mi parte desviaba los ataques si dejaba que me diera de lleno estaría en dificultades

Flash Back-

Estaba en el comedor con Hiashi, había despertado en el hospital esa mañana y Hiashi le había pedido a Hinata que fuera por un encargo con la vieja-Tsunade por lo cual no se encontraba conmigo

Hiashi quiero que me entrene – el solo me miro un poco desconcertado

Para que quieres que lo haga, dame una buena razón – me sentía derrotado, pero no lo expresaría, no quería que supiera de Kazunori Hyuuga

Bueno, yo… – me interrumpió

Que importa, de todos modos algo paso en tu ultima misión; nunca te había visto en un estado tan lamentable. Estaba pensando en entrenarte antes de que lo mencionaras, no quiero que mi yerno sea un debilucho – expreso seriamente, pero confiado en sus palabras

Fin Flash Back-

Rápidamente desvié otro de sus ataques, sujete su brazo lanzándolo hacia atrás; esto provoco que perdiera el equilibrio, en ese pequeño lapso aproveche para golpearlo en el pecho

Pensé que querías luchar – dije con cierta ironía

Crees que puedes usar el Juuken con tanta facilidad como nosotros – se sujeto el pecho

Veo que te haz dado cuenta – no podía negarlo, había podido usar el Juuken

Pero no con tanta facilidad lo haz hecho – me disgustaba su forma de analizar las cosas, era como si hubiese retrocedido años, a cuando éramos gennin – el poder sacar chacra del cuerpo es difícil, supongo que tienes una ventaja con el rasengan pero es imposible que puedas ver mis Tenketsus, así que es imposible que me hieras de gravedad usando esa técnica

Te ensañare como puede herirte – cree rápidamente un rasengan y lo clave en su pecho haciendo que chocara contra un árbol – combinándolo con mi rasengan – era verdad lo que había dicho, ya no necesitaba clones, la única desventaja es que mis manos me ardían enormemente después del ataque, hasta el punto de quedar acalambradas

Lo vi inconsciente, ya no era necesario castigarlo mas; me dispuse a seguir a Kazunori – Hakke Rokujoyon Sho – dijo Neji detrás de mi ¿Cómo se había recuperado tan rápido?

Mi alrededor sentí que empezó a volverse lento; podía percibir como el chacra del zorro me envolvió para cubrirme del ataque, no lo entendía era como si mi cuerpo reaccionara por si solo, los golpes de Neji fueron detenidos sin afectarme

Con la cabeza llena de dudas retome el control de mi cuerpo; me aleje de un salto de mi oponente, tenia otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme ahora – Neji ¿Por qué sigues a Kazunori? – era una simple pregunta que necesitaba una simple respuesta

El sonrió irónicamente quitándose el protector de la cabeza, lo que mi mente se imagino por un segundo resulto ser verdad – ¿preocupado?

El sello del pájaro enjaulado, ha desaparecido de tu frente; solo puede significar que te haz vuelto un traidor – era dudo tener que decirlo, pero era verdad

Pero que sorpresa, eres el ninja que trajo de vuelta a Konoha a un traidor – la ironía que expresaba era molesta

Me quite mi protector, lo deje caer al suelo – entonces solo hay una forma de hacerte entrar en razón – el chacra del Kyuubi me invadió nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba al ciento por ciento bajo mi control

Solo deje salir dos colas, no quería excederme y terminar destrozando su cuerpo, solo quería dejarlo inconsciente cerré mis ojos mientras una ira leve me dominaba, la había sentido desde que desperté en el hospital, intentaba creer que solo seria momentánea hasta que me di cuenta que no era así, Kazunori tenia toda lo culpa de esto

Mocoso vamos, se que quieres matarlo – dijo el Kyuubi, se agasajaba con solo decirlo, lo ignore por completo mientras regresaba a la realidad

Y allí estaba, observando mis movimientos. Me situé detrás de él – Neji, no voy a tratar de convencerte, pero tampoco voy a dejar que dejes Konoha

El chakra de Neji, empezó a rodearnos; creaba el Kaiten para hacerme retroceder. Por aquel enorme poder no sentía ni la menor perturbación sujete a Neji del cuello y lo estrelle contra el suelo y después lo arroje por el aire

Antes de que tocara el suelo lo patee haciendo que se estrellara en un árbol, deje que el chacra del zorro desapareciera concentre la energía en mi mano derecha mientras lo levantaba con mi mano izquierda. Neji se encontraba consiente pero sin energía ya que no se defendía o podía ser el hecho de que estaba desconcertado por los ataques

Lo siento – le dije y lo golpee levemente en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, era muy peligroso hacer ya que si no le daba en el sitio correcto podría peligrar su vida, para mi suerte solo quedo inconsciente

Lo deje sobre el árbol y me dispuse a ir tras Kazunori, rescatar a Hinata y luego iría a buscar a Sakura, tanto el teme como Sai podían esperar

…-

Sai ¿esa es la organización que estamos buscando? – pregunto Sasuke al ver a varios sujetos

Parece que si, me pregunto que estarán haciendo – expreso Sai, al ver aquellos con un montón de cajas

Donde están esos inútiles, debieron llegar desde hace un rato – contemplaban su alrededor sin encontrar a Naruto ni a Sakura

Rápidamente fueron rodeados – así que han encontrado a Jiyū, los felicito – dijo uno de aquella organización que fueron a investigar

Maldición – expreso Sasuke

…-

Hasta aquí le dejo

Espero que les guste

Y solo me resta decirles:

FELIZ NAVIDAD ^^


	13. Cap12: El renacimiento del odio

Disculpen la tardanza, he estado bastante ocupado y no había podido hacer el cap 12, espero que les guste

…-

Capitulo 12: El renacimiento del odio

Lo siento – Naruto dejaba inconsciente a Neji, su intención no era lastimarlo pero tampoco dejaría que se interpusiera en su objetivo, necesitaba rescatar a la kunoichi a como fuera lugar. Sujeto a Neji y lo deposito junto a un árbol

Trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, sabía que Kazunori no era un enemigo fácil, por lo tanto no podía dejarse llevar por los impulsos de desesperación. Aun así estaba intranquilo, necesitaba saber la localización del Hyuuga así que entro en modo sennin detectando el chacra de Kazunori al instante. Naruto sentía la necesidad de rescatar a la kunoichi que tenia bajo su poder antes de ir por Sakura, además sabia que la pelirosa podría defenderse sin ningún problema

Sin perder mas tiempo persiguió la energía del Hyuuga, por un momento, Naruto se pregunto el porque no sentía el chacra de Hinata, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver una cabaña de madera

No entendía la razón del porque estaba allí Kazunori, dejando sus dudas a un lado entro por la puerta que estaba al frente, algo desconcertante en este lugar es que en su interior era un dojo, el rubio dejo de preocuparse por su alrededor y se concentro en su objetivo

Tardaste mas de que pensaba – expreso Kazunori, el rubio observo al Hyuuga; este se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en posición de loto, Naruto aun mantenía el modo ermitaño por lo tanto fue directamente a atacar; trato fuertemente de golpear con el juken, pero el Hyuuga lo esquivo sin dificultad; agarro a Naruto y lo arrojo contra una pared. La técnica del juken no le funcionaria con él, ya que no podía ver sus tenketsus

¿Dónde esta Hinata? – pregunto Naruto levantándose si perder de vista a Kazunori, aun buscaba el chacra de ella, sin embargo no encontraba nada mas, debía darse prisa antes que terminara el tiempo que tenia para usar el senjutsu

Solo te diré que aquí no esta – si, el ojiperla trataba de hacer enojar a Naruto había hecho un gran trabajo, el rubio por su parte embistió al Hyuuga, antes que el rubio lo llegase a tocarlo él desapareció en una nube de humo

Todo el lugar empezó lentamente a oscurecerse, la visibilidad era casi nula – un genjutsu – pronunció Naruto, sus sentidos estaban en alerta a cualquier cosa que sucediera

No es cualquier genjutsu – Kazunori apareció caminando de forma tranquila, mientras el lugar cambiaba a una zona montañosa, un lugar donde podría llevarse una pelea sin ninguna interrupción

¿Por qué haces esto? – con la sola mirada lo retaba a pelear

Hay algo que quiero probar – Kazunori se coloco en posición de ataque

Entonces al igual que Neji, quieres que sea tu peón, ¿no es así? – inició a absorber energía de su alrededor para no perder el modo ermitaño

La burla en los labios del Hyuuga apareció – no, tu eres mi pieza principal – Naruto propicio su posición de ataque dando a entender que estaba mas que listo para una batalla que era inevitable

El rubio lanzo un puñetazo a la cara del ojiperla, este lo desvió haciendo que Naruto dirigiera su puño al suelo, Naruto abrió la mano utilizándola de apoyo en la tierra para mandar una patada

Kazunori sujeto ambos pies del rubio, lo lanzo hacia arriba hasta que estuvo el pecho de Naruto a la altura de sus manos; este golpeo fuertemente con el juken. Lanzo a Naruto un par de metros hacia atrás

Naruto detuvo el impulso del golpe. Giro sobre si mismo deteniendo el golpe del Hyuuga que se había posicionado detrás de él. Sujeto la muñeca del ojiperla atrayéndolo y dándole un codazo en el estomago, el Hyuuga se inclino por el impacto del golpe dando la oportunidad de golpearlo en la mandíbula. Cuando Naruto lo apaleo este desapareció en una nube de humo

Eres bastante escéptico conmigo, eso me agrada – expreso Kazunori a unos pasos de Naruto

¿Dime donde esta Hinata? – al no recibir respuesta se abalanzo contra el Hyuuga, creo rápidamente un rasengan, pero este fue desviado y ambos se separaron una distancia considerable

No tiene caso seguir con el genjutsu – dijo el ojiperla. Todo el lugar se desvaneció regresando nuevamente al dojo, el repentino cambio de escenario desconcertó al rubio – no te confundas, nuestro poder se limita al estar en esa ilusión barata

Entonces debiste seguir con la ilusión – sus ojos que en todo momento había mostrado de un color amarillo con una pupila color negra ovalada, cambio a un color naranja fuego con una pupila combinada con la del Kyuubi. Era más que obvio que la paciencia de Naruto llegaba a su límite

http : / ww w .forosdz . com/foro/usuarios/450293/imagenes/img449680. html (quiten los espacios para ver la imagen ^^)

El ambiente en el lugar cambio, ya que el exceso de energía que empezó a desprender el rubio hacia mas difícil el poder mantener la calma, aun con muchas razones para que un ninja escapara al sentir aquel chacra, Kazunori no se movía ni un centímetro

Naruto empezó a correr a gran velocidad en forma aleatoria, lo único que podía percibirse de él, era que dejaba una estela de color amarillo. Kazunori activo su doujutsu persiguiendo con la vista a Naruto, el Hyuuga sabia que no podría reaccionar a aquella velocidad por lo tanto su chacra empezó a fluir por el cuerpo

Los pasos de Naruto comenzaron a tomar dirección y, en forma insuperable comenzó a atacar de un golpe a la vez, pero por la velocidad parecía que daba varios porrazos en un mismo ataque. Kazunori aun con la energía que había preparado para ese encuentro, le era imposible detener algún ataque

El Hyuuga era fuertemente golpeado en todas las direcciones, en un intento por detener al ojiazul estiro su brazo derecho horizontalmente y tratando de darle un golpe en el cuello para detener en seco su movimiento

Naruto se detuvo bruscamente a unos centímetros de Kazunori, sujeto al Hyuuga del brazo que tenia estirado con una mano y con la otra mano lo sujeto del cuello, lo estrello contra la pared y, después sin soltarlo lo arrastro por la misma destruyendo el dojo

La construcción cedió a la gravedad quedando solo escombros. De entre el polvo que se origino; salio el Hyuuga con la mayoría de la ropa destrozada y también con múltiples heridas. Naruto salio de entre los escombros con una gran cortada en el pecho, posiblemente de una kunai, sus ojos habían vuelto a hacer azules y el cansancio se notaba demasiado

¡Dime donde esta Hinata! – exigió el rubio, sus ojos seguidamente se volvieron rojos y el chacra del Kyuubi comenzó nuevamente a esparcirse por el lugar. La herida en su pecho comenzó a curarse sin dejar ninguna señal de que en algún momento hubiera existido

Tendrás que matarme antes – contesto el ojiperla provocando aun más ira en Naruto; el chacra del zorro comenzó a formar dos colas – eso es – el Hyuuga desapareció, Naruto lo busco rápidamente, Kazunori apareció caminando tranquilamente delante de él

Todas las heridas en el cuerpo del Hyuuga habían desaparecido y su ropa estaba entera; como si todo el tiempo Naruto hubiera peleado con un clon

El rubio se abalanzo desesperadamente dispuesto si era necesario a matarlo – en verdad quieres ver a aquella chica, ¿verdad? – Naruto detuvo su ataque

¿Qué pretendes? – el cambio de opinión del ojiperla lo había desconcertado. De el bosque salieron dos clones sujetando a la kunoichi – ¡Hinata! – grito el rubio; aunque la chica no era quien creía Naruto; mostraba señales de estar apenas conciente, la energía del Kyuubi lentamente desaparecía y Naruto se acercaba lentamente hacia la peliazul

Ayu… – la chica trato de articular palabra pero empezó a escupir sangre, por reflejos Naruto trato de acercarse corriendo

¡Detente! – grito Kazunori, los clones que sujetaban a la chica sacaron un par de kunais y las colocaron en su garganta – despacio – Naruto obedeció y lentamente empezó a acercarse

Despídete de ella, idiota – los clones activaron sellos explosivos que tenían en su cuerpo, creando una gran explosión, la onda expansiva arrojo a Naruto unos metros hacia atrás pero antes de caer el manto del zorro no solo lo había protegido de la explosión, también se había apoderado de su cuerpo, en otra palabras el Kyuubi había despertado…

…-

Nipou choujuu Giga (arte ninja dibujo de grandes bestias) – las bestias en el pergamino no dejaban de salir, estas se encontraban defendiendo los ataques de los ninjas de Jiyū – son demasiados para nosotros – expreso Sai observando que sus enemigos iban en aumento

Deja de quejarte, ¿al menos tienes un mejor plan? – Sasuke empezaba a impacientarse; aquellos ninjas conocían sus ataques y debilidades, ya que no había funcionado el genjutsu que había aplicado y aun no quería utilizar el mangekyo sharingan ya que intentaba guardar energía por si la lucha se extendía demasiado por lo tanto trataba de herirlos con su katana sin conseguir grandes resultados

Una explosión se escucho a lo lejos y la energía recorrió rápidamente el lugar - ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto Sai en forma preocupada

El Kyuubi… – Sasuke sabia que no se había equivocado al contestar pero en esos instantes prefería no tener la razón

…-

Sakura tosía sangre, no importaba lo que intentara, shuichi buscaba la forma de regresar su ataque de una forma mas precisa y poderosa de cómo ella lo había enviado – creí que la gran alumna de la hokage podría darme batalla, pero he visto mi gran error

La pelirosa se levanto con dificultad, estaba cansada; ese ultimo golpe en el estomago le había hecho mucho daño, limpio con su mano la sangre que salía de su boca – aun no me has derrotado – fuertemente golpeo el suelo, el golpe retumbo en la tierra creando un pequeño temblor, esto desconcertó a su enemigo he hizo perder el equilibrio, Sakura lo aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en la cara

La pelirosa atravesó a un clon de agua – ¿te estas divirtiendo? – expreso shuichi a la espalda de la ojijade, ella se alejo de un salto, una explosión se sintió muy cerca del lugar desconcertando a ambos ninjas

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Sakura sorprendida

La señal de nuestra victoria – contesto shuichi con una sonrisa de victoria

…-

Hasta aquí le dejo

Es la primera vez que narro así una batalla, fue algo difícil pero me gusto hacerlo…

Creo que me estoy desviando de lo que quiero decir

En fin…

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

Por favor sean honestos, si no llegaron a entender alguna parte o algo por el estilo, díganme pera tomarlo en cuenta y seguir mejorando en mi forma de narración, asi que espero muy ansiosamente sus reviews

También dos caps mas y regresamos al principio (yo también estoy ansioso ^^)

Bueno…

El próximo cap lo subo este 7 u 8 de febrero, así que…

Nos leemos


	14. Cap13: Confianza

Hola ^^

Ya es bastante noche, lo bueno es q si pude acabar el cap 13, espero no haya quedado muy raro, si es así avísenme ^^

…-

Capitulo 13: Confianza

Un segundo…, un segundo, le había costado darse cuenta de los sellos. Por mas que intento alcanzar a la chica, arrebatarla de aquellos malditos; no lo había conseguido. Estaba muerta, en medio de aquella explosión era muy difícil que sobreviviera, su odio hacia las personas había regresado, o mas especifico hacia aquel Hyuuga; el mundo en el que alguna vez creyó se distanciaba rápidamente

Mocoso – el Kyuubi se presento frente a él, aquel monstruo estaba detrás de su habitual cárcel – eres débil

Déjame en paz – comenzó a alejarse de aquel demonio. El chacra del Kyuubi comenzó a acumularse alrededor de Naruto – ¿Qué rayos quieres?

Ambos lo sabemos – el chacra que rodeaba a Naruto, estaba repleto de la ira y odio que el zorro había acumulado alrededor de los años, el zorro buscaba ser libre y Naruto lo sabia, por un segundo dudo en dejarlo salir para siempre, momentos después recapacito; por mas que quisiera vengarse de Kazunori, no dejaría aquella maldad para ese propósito

Naruto se alejo mas del Kyuubi ignorando que el chacra aun lo rodeaba, cuando aquella energía lo toco, paralizo completamente el cuerpo de Naruto – ¿Qué es esto?

Confundido – declaro el zorro – normalmente absorbo tu chacra cuando utilizas mi poder, pero cuando estas envenenado por el odio… puedo absorber tu chacra, cuando yo quiera

El rubio estaba entre sorprendido e irritado, ahora no solo había perdido a la kunoichi que seguía creyendo que era Hinata, si no que también el Kyuubi se quería apoderar de él, sin olvidar lo que aun no sabia que pretendía Kazunori; todo estaba en contra suya. El chacra del zorro lo rodeo completamente y observo como su propio chacra era absorbido por aquel demonio

…-

La explosión había mandado el cuerpo de Naruto hacia atrás, el chacra que se estaba apoderando de él, le había protegido, por otro lado Kazunori observaba con interés; sus planes al parecer estaban progresando mejor de lo esperado

Un shinobi apareció enfrente del Hyuuga – Kazunori-sama dos ninjas de Konoha están atacando la base – dijo aquel shinobi

Kazunori no le dio gran importancia por unos segundos, mientras seguía observando como se transformaba Naruto lentamente – busca a Shuichi, es tiempo de retirar a Jiyū, de esta zona, yo me quedare aquí un rato

Si señor – aquel ninja desapareció del lugar

…-

Vamos muñeca, se que puedes hacer algo mejor – Shuichi trataba de enfurecer a Sakura, tenia ganas de seguir divirtiéndose con la kunoichi. Sakura por su parte casi ya no tenia fuerzas y apenas podía mantenerse en pie

¿Qué ganas al hacer esto? – pregunto la pelirrosa

Más de lo que te imaginas – desapareció de la vista de Sakura y apareció unos centímetros frente a su cara, la kunoichi aprovecho esa oportunidad para golpearlo pero Shuichi lo esquivo sin dificultad; Sakura callo pesadamente por el cansancio

Shuichi-sama traigo órdenes – el mismo shinobi que había estado con Kazunori apareció frente a ellos

Entonces estamos listos – Shuichi se alejo de Sakura. La pelirrosa no tenia fuerzas para pararse por lo tanto no se preocuparon por ella

El shinobi le dio un sobre a Shuichi, después aquel ninja desaprecio. Shuichi regreso a donde estaba la pelirrosa

Muñeca, dale esto a Hiashi y dile que Jiyū esta detrás de él – después de aquellas palabras desapareció en una nube de humo

Sakura estaba mas que confundida, no tenia idea de lo que sucedía. Cerro los ojos para pensar, primero la aparición del Hyuuga, luego ese sujeto llamado "Shuichi" quien traía a una ninja de la arena quien Naruto la confundió con Hinata y por ultimo Neji; para ella las cosas no tomaban sentido hasta que abrió los ojos, al ver el sobre que había recibido, lo entendido inmediatamente. Jiyū, la organización que estaban buscando desde el principio pertenecía a aquel Hyuuga, y esta organización quería deshacerse de Hiashi

No te esfuerces demasiado – aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la pelirrosa, rápidamente busco con la vista quien le había hablado. Había una persona encapuchada, posiblemente un shinobi de ANBU ya que debajo de la capucha llevaba aquella mascara que los representaba, descarto aquella idea al ver no traía ninguna insignia de ninguna aldea

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – la pelirrosa intento levantarse; no lo consiguió

No tengo tiempo para explicarte – se acerco hasta ella y la ayudo a levantarse – el Kyuubi se a apoderado de Naruto

La pelirrosa no estaba tan sorprendida, había sentido ese chacra antes y ahora estaba preocupada por Naruto, se apoyo en el shinobi y recorrieron el bosque. Ella dudaba que aquel encapuchado fuera peligroso para ella, por alguna extraña razón confiaba en él, dedujo que aquel misteriosos ninja estaba en la edad madura

Dejo de preocuparse por cualquier otro factor cuando vio nuevamente al Hyuuga; este observaba al Kyuubi como lentamente se transformaba – ¡NARUTO! – grito Sakura

El Hyuuga activo rápidamente su duojutsu – veo que eres alguien inteligente, llenar de sellos todo tu cuerpo para bloquear mi byakugan – dijo refiriéndose al encapuchado

Contigo al asecho no puedo confiarme – dejo a la kunoichi en el suelo, sin perder de vista a Kazunori y dirigiéndose a Sakura – trata de hacer que Naruto recupere la conciencia, yo me encargare de él

Sakura asintió, el shinobi misterioso rápidamente saco cientos de kunai y los arrojaba aun ritmo considerable, Kazunori por su parte esquivaba cada una de estas armas, desapareció del frente del encapuchado y ataco con el juken por un lado, el otro shinobi se agacho y propino una patada en el pecho del Hyuuga

Kazunori escupió sangre mientras era lanzado hacia un árbol, antes de que llegase a tocar aquel árbol el shinobi que ocultaba su identidad proporciono otra patada mandando al Hyuuga contra el suelo

Veo que eres muy fuerte – apareció el Hyuuga frente a él, y el clon que había golpeado desapareció en una nube de humo – no tengo la suficiente energía como para pelear nuevamente, pero se que nos volveremos a encontrar y no intentes seguirme seguramente ella necesita tu ayuda

El encapuchado volteo y vio que Sakura era golpeada por el chacra del Kyuubi, no tubo mas remedio que dejarlo escapar e ir a ayudar a la pelirrosa

El shinobi quito de en medio a Sakura de otro golpe – nada funciona… – expreso la ojijade

Talvez esto funcione – dijo, luego se dirigió al Kyuubi – ¡Naruto!, Hinata esta viva…

…-

Los oídos del Naruto no lo creían lo que escuchaba ¿Hinata estaba viva?, ¿podría haber sobrevivido?, no podía saber la respuesta así como estaba en esos momentos. Alzo la mirada, el Kyuubi aun absorbía su chacra, tenia que detenerlo, tenia que saber si lo que le decían era cierto, tenía…, tenia y podía detener al Kyuubi

Con fuerza de voluntad detuvo su flujo de su chacra y lentamente fue separándose del chacra del Kyuubi, sentía como si la vida se le fuera en ello

¿Crees que vas a escapar? – empezó a reír como si todo fuera inútil

No lo haría si no lo creyera – Naruto comenzó a absorber el chacra puro del Kyuubi entrando en forma de Rikudou sennin, cada línea empezó a formarse lentamente

http: / w ww. forosdz. com/foro/usuarios/450293/imagenes/img452232. html

Cuando estas líneas estuvieron completas, el chacra del Kyuubi que había rodeado a Naruto ya no era visible, esa era la misma forma que cuando había entrado la primera vez, sentía como la energía fluía por su cuerpo y empezaba a repeler la maldad del Kyuubi

Naruto regreso a la normalidad, no podía seguir usando por mas tiempo esa energía o posiblemente el zorro acabaría con su chacra, se alejo caminando de la cárcel del Kyuubi, mientras este lo maldecía

…-

El rubio lentamente habría los ojos, sentía dolor; su cuerpo estaba totalmente vendado

Al fin despiertas – rápidamente volteo viendo a un encapuchado

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Naruto sin interés, observo un poco mas su alrededor viendo que se encontraba tanto Sakura como Neji y este ultimo aun inconciente

Naruto que tipo… – Sakura objeto su forma de hablar pero fue interrumpida

No importa que lleve esto ahora – se quito la capucha y en seguida se quito la mascara, tanto Sakura como Naruto quedaron con la boca abierta

Esto tiene que ser una broma – expreso Sakura

Escuchen – dijo el que se había quitado la capucha – se de esto mas tiempo del que se imaginan…

¡Naruto! ¡Sakura! – grito Sai a lo lejos

En resumen – continuo el shinobi – Naruto confió en ti, para que la hokage no se entere de este asunto, los estaré esperando en Konoha – se coloco nuevamente la mascara fue hasta donde estaba Neji y lo alzo – se acerca algo bastante grande, no se imaginan lo que va a provocar, así que estén preparados – desapareció del lugar con Neji en brazos

Naruto, tienes que explicarme que esta sucediendo – Sakura quería respuestas, el rubio alzo la vista al cielo y observo las estrellas, no se había percatado que ya había anochecido hasta aquel momento

Primero terminemos esta misión – se levanto y comenzó a quitarse las vendas, las heridas que tenia eran leves seguramente Sakura le había curado las heridas mas graves – ¡por aquí estamos! – grito para que Sai y Sasuke los ubicaran

Momentos después los cuatro estaban reunidos – fue una maldita trampa – expreso Sasuke con furia

Lo mas extraño fue ese ultimo sujeto, cuando apareció, toda la organización desapareció en un instante – dijo Sai analizando ese momento

Lo he decido – hablo por fin Naruto – regresemos a Konoha

Naruto, los hemos encontrado y quieres salir huyendo – las palabras de Sai habían sorprendo a los demás

Nuestra misión era solo investigar a Jiyū, en ningún momento debíamos enfrentarnos a ellos – defendió la pelirrosa al ojiazul

Misión cumplida – expreso Naruto – regresemos a Konoha – tanto Sasuke como Sai, no sabían nada de lo que había sucedido con Neji, Kazunori, y el encapuchado, agradeció silenciosamente que ellos no se hayan enterado, solamente dudaba si sabrían de lo que había sucedido con el Kyuubi, por el momento eso no importaba

…-

Hola Sakura-san – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – regresaron rápido de su misión

Si, Naruto fue a entregar el reporte – dijo la pelirrosa devolviéndole la sonrisa – oye Hinata ¿Qué tal te fue en tu misión?

No es muy divertido trabajar con escoltas personales de un feudal – suspiro – lo bueno es que conocí a un viejo amigo de mi padre, creo que se llamaba Kazunori – Sakura trago saliva en ese momento, quiso saber mas detalles cuando…

¿Hinata? – expreso Naruto, rápidamente fue abrazarla y mientras lo hacia las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, lo único que le importaba en ese momento a Naruto era que Hinata estaba a salvo

…-

Hasta aquí le dejo

He estado pensándolo y voy a traerles un segundo especial para este 14 de febrero y el viernes 18 les traigo el capitulo 14

Y perdonen si no les he revelado la identidad de los encapuchados, se que algunos se imaginan quienes son, pero me gustaría saber a quien tienen en mente asi q:

¿Quiénes creen q son los encapuchados?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

Bye ^^


	15. 2o Especial

Hola…

¿Cómo han estado?

Espero que bien

Bueno…, después de mucho y en vdd demasiado tiempo por fin les traigo el especial, pero este especial se lo debemos agradecer especialmente a Adilay Nazikage la que ella me ayudo con la mayor parte

Aquí se los dejamos y esperamos que les agrade ^^

…-

2o Especial

27 Diciembre

El día comenzaba; lustroso he invernal, atenazaba su luz por una de las grandes familias de la aldea de la hoja. Un clan donde oprimir el poder era una historia de varias generaciones donde la familia principal sellaba a la familia secundaria

En este día, no como cualquier otro. Una chica que a través del tiempo ha querido sobre pasar sus propios limites; restringida por sus miedos, aprisionada por el mundo donde nació; donde esperan que herede su fuerza y voluntad. Sin embargo, por pretensión del destino no tenia el vigor suficiente para salir adelante. Hinata Hyuuga una chica que ha través del tiempo ha tenido que superarse, no solo para probar que puede llevar la carga como heredera de un clan, si no que también puede cambiar el futuro del mismo, esta es su historia, sigue su propio camino para demostrarlo; y una prueba de ello es que daría su propia vida por lo que ama

…-

Naruto se levantaba, había estado entrenando hasta caer de cansancio. Se estiro los músculos para despertar, se dio cuenta que las estrellas aun gobernaban parte del cielo, así que aprovecho para acostarse en el suelo y observarlas en todo su esplendor. Lentamente la luz del sol hacia desaparecer las estrellas, Naruto aun demasiado tranquilo volvió a levantarse

Había estado esperando este día ansiosamente así que comenzó por ir a su casa, tenia que empezar desde temprano. En medio del camino hacia su destino concibió que el cuerpo le doliera levemente, factible por el arduo entrenamiento del día anterior

Jefe – aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, sabia bien de quien se trataba

¿Konohamaru? – Naruto no estaba sorprendido solo le extraño ver a aquel chaval tan temprano

He escuchado que has estado entrenando sin parar – ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa del rubio, no tenia intenciones de decirle a Konohamaru por que lo hacia

¿Es necesario que te responda? – evitaba a toda costa el tema de kazunori, no tenia ningún interés en recordarlo en esos momentos

No – contesto Konohamaru, comenzó a ponerse nervioso; como queriendo preguntar algo por lo cual Naruto dijo:

He escuchado que has estado acosando a la hermana de Hinata – como signo de alarma el joven Sarutobi expreso:

Eso no es cierto, ¿Quién te dijo eso? – los nervios se apoderaron de Konohamaru

El viejo Hiashi – expreso con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar que él tuvo el mismo problema algunos años atrás cuando empezaba a salir con Hinata

que n.no- en in intento inútil por ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, volteo la cabeza a lado opuesto del joven ojiazul

Si tú lo dices- con voz no muy convincente manteniendo la vista en el joven shinobi el cual no se había dignado a mirarlo

Por cierto, ¿qué hacía tan temprano aquí jefe? Por lo regular nadie lo ve a estas horas paseando por la aldea – su risa burlona al igual que sus ojos viéndolo hizo sentir irritado a Naruto

¿Se supone que eso fue un insulto pequeño diablo? – paró su caminata volteando a verlo de forma aterradora

Si le quedó el sacó – susurro, el joven peli castaño movió los ojos en círculo soltando un gran suspiro, cosa que no hizo mucha gracia al rubio. Pero en vez de darle un coscorrón como Konohamaru había pensado, oyó su voz más calmada sorprendiéndolo de manera alertadora

Pues no, no me quedó el sacó Konohamaru – el rubio siguió la caminata seguido de su acompañante

Por cierto jefe – dudó por un momento – dejemos el tema un momento ¿le parece? – sonrió

Si- suspiro sin ánimos, pero de la nada le llegó una sensación de que algo se le olvidaba

¿Le pasa algo jefe? – lo miró preocupado

No, no es nada – siguió caminando

Ha jefe – llamó la atención del rubio

¿Ahora qué Konohamaru? – el shinobi lo miró cansado

¿No se le olvida algo? – pregunto cómo intentando decirle que efectivamente se le olvidaba algo

Mmm no ¿por qué? – sencillamente contesto

Es que… me acabo de acordar que habrá una pequeña fiesta en la casa de los hyuuga – dijo en coro haciendo que Naruto reaccionará como de costumbre

¡Maldita sea!- exclamo poniendo sus manos en la cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos – ¡Se me había olvidado!

Al fin- pensó Konohamaru

¡Ichiraku ramen casi abre sus puertas! – y sin más salió corriendo – ¡Nos vemos Konohamaru! – solo un rastro de polvo se dejaba ver por donde corría el rubio dejando al peli castaño con una gota en su nuca

Nunca deja de sorprenderme – susurró

Ya casi llego- el rubio solo corría por las calles de Konoha animado al ver que el dueño ya comenzaba a abrir – ¡Hey viejo! – llamando la atención del hombre

¿Naruto? – sorprendido de verlo a esa hora

Qué bueno que ya abriste – sonriente y cansado

Bienes temprano, ¿A qué se debe tal milagro? – río un poco

Si eso fue un chiste no es muy gracioso – dijo enojado el rubio

¡Ha! Hohaio Naruto-kun – saludo una chica peli castaña acercándose a los dos

¡Hola Ayame-one chan! – contestó con una sonrisa al verla

¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – sorprendida

¡¿Es que todos van a hacerme esa pregunta? – contesto en un tono irritado

Vale jeje no te enojes – comentó el señor

Está bien, los perdono, pero si me dan un gran plato de ramen con cerdo – con los brazos cruzados y manteniendo su mirada en otro lugar dignamente

Por supuesto – la hija del dueño solo entro al restaurante seguida de un alegre Naruto

Nunca cambiará- pensó aquel hombre feliz – ¡Ayame compraré algunas cosas que necesito, te encargaras de puesto, no tardo!

¡Si padre!- dijo la joven al comenzar a preparar al servir la comida al chico y esté lo devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana

Por cierto Naruto-kun – llamó la joven

¿Qué? – la miró con su boca llena y algunos fideos saliendo de sus labios

¿Ya pensaste que le vas a regalar?- mirando pícaramente al joven recibiendo una mirada confusa del chico

¿A quién?- confundido pasando la comida de un solo trago

¿Cómo que a quién?- pregunto indignada

Eso pregunte- susurro

-Pues a Hinata ¡¿A quién más?-

¿A Hinata? ¿Por qué debería regalarle algo? – más confundido de lo que estaba y comiendo una porción más de ramen, acabando con la paciencia de la peli castaña

Pues no sé, probablemente ¿Por qué es su cumpleaños? – con fastidio haciendo que el shinobi se le atorará la comida en la garganta haciéndolo escupir la comida en la mesa

¡¿Su cumpleaños? – Seguía tosiendo aún con la sorpresa

Se te olvido ¿cierto?- desanimada

¿Eres adivina?- pregunto sonriendo pero ella no cambió su mirada - Si se me olvido, y también se me olvido comprar su obsequio – suspiro triste – se supone que lo compraría en esta semana pero se me fue de las manos y se me olvido

Ha- soltó un leve suspiró- ¿Qué aras ahora?

No sé, esperaba que tú me dieras una idea- confesó desanimado

Pero no te deprimas hombre – trató de animar – pero debes pensar que puedes regalarle antes de la fiesta – sugirió

Pero ¿A qué hora es? – esperando que no fuera muy temprano

A las 5 de la tarde – dijo la chica brindándole esperanza al Uzumaki

Son las…- miro el reloj del restaurante que colgaba de uno de las paredes - 8:09 de la mañana – susurro-¡Es tiempo suficiente! – se levantó animado – ¡Gracias! – grito al salir del restaurante como un rayo – pies no me fallen ahora – pensaba desesperado

Pero Naruto…- hablo pero el chico ya se había ido – no me has pagado – suspiró resignada

¡¿Donde? – se preguntaba una y otra vez al pasar por las calles de Konoha y ver los puestos en los cuales podría comprar algo adecuado, pero parecía que el destino, como decía Neji, no estaba de su lado, ya que no encontraba nada fuera de los ordinario, peluches, chocolates, tarjetas, rosas, nada era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente

Estaba seguro de que ya había recorrido toda Konoha más de 13 veces y no había encontrado nada que pudiera valer la pena, así que no tendría más opción que ir por ayuda

Ojala él pueda ayudarme – hizo sellos con las manos para después aparecer en un gran lugar de extensa vegetación y unas cuantas estatuas de ranas a su alrededor

Naru-chan que sorpresa verte aquí, y a esta hora – dijo una voz a sus espaldas; Dijo lo último en voz baja y sorprendida

¡Pá!- dijo alegremente viendo a una rana bastante vieja – y creo que todos han dicho lo mismo al verme – cansado de que cambiará su despertador matutino

¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita Naru-chan?, ¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto al ver a tan urgente chico

Es que venía a pedir ayuda – nervioso

-Pues dime-

¿Tú fuiste joven alguna vez? – pregunto sin pensar

¡Cómo me vez te verás chamaco! – exclamó enojado y ofendido

Sí, pero ese no es el punto – comentó – necesito ayuda

Eso ya lo dijiste – contestó cansado – pero ¿para qué?, esa es mi pregunta

Ha- suspiró- No sé qué regalarle a Hina-chan en su cumpleaños – un leve sonrojo se marcó en las mejillas del shinobi causando una gran carcajada en la rana – ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto enojado

Hay chico, todos pasamos por eso una vez así que voy a darte unos consejos para estas situaciones, presta atención – Naruto podría jurar que jamás en su vida había puesto tanto interés como ahora lo hacía y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Se le había olvidado el cumpleaños de su novia, una de las chicas más sensibles de Konoha y más dedicada, desde que comenzaron a salir ella jamás le había fallado en alguna fecha especial para él; Por ello no le fallaría a ella, eso nunca

Sin más demoras ¡dígame! – desesperado tomó a la rana elevándola al aire recibiendo un golpe en la cara por parte de él para que lo bajara al mismo tiempo que él caía con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz y un gritó completamente molesto retumbo en todo el lugar – ¡Y eso ¿Por qué? – se tapó la nariz con la mano intentando detener la sangre que caía de ella

Primer paso, cálmate – se acercó a él – segundo intenta mantener tú mente serena y pensar en que le gustaría – vio la cara confusa de él – ¿No tienes idea de lo que dije?

Ni idea – recibió un golpe con el bastón del viejo – ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?- cansado y molesto se paró del suelo

Pon atención – ordenó, pero una voz femenina interrumpió aquella plática

¿Qué pasa aquí Pá?- Una rana se acercaba a ambos – ¡Ha! ¡Hola Naru-chan! – saludo amablemente

Hola Má- su voz se oía diferente por tapar su nariz, pero aún sangraba

Déjame ver – ordeno, él se agacho para que ella lo viera – mmm será mejor que entres a la casa, ahí te trataré eso – sin más los tres entraron a la casa de aquellas ranas – Acuéstate – sin objeción él rubio obedeció – ¿Qué era lo que hacían he? – pregunto al tener a Naruto acostado en el suelo y revisándole la nariz

Le daba consejos al chico – contestó Pá

Y eres un buen sensei – elogio irónicamente él rubio; Pero recibió otro bastonazo en la frente que hizo que se revolcara de dolor

Eso te pasa por no agradecer como se debe – ofendido camino a lado opuesto de donde el chico estaba acostado

Perdónalo, sabes que así es – regresó a curarle la nariz y aparte la frente, pero el rubio solo dio una mirada cansada – ya estás – él Uzumaki se paró en el suelo

No tengo tiempo – apurado se levantó

¿Ahora qué? – Má estaba confundida

Se le olvidó el cumpleaños de su novia, al igual que su regalo – contestó aún enojado

Así que es por eso esté alboroto – reflexiono un poco – Por cierto Pá, ¿Recuerdas el primer regalo que me diste? – sonrojada miró a su esposo

Pues la verdad es que ya se me olvido – contestó tan sencillamente que hizo que la sonrisa de Má se congelará haciéndolo temer – ¿Estas molesta? – pero el silencio se apoderó de la casa

Qué desconsiderado – reclamo ofendida – y tú querías darle consejos al chico ¡ha! – se burló enojada

Por favor pasó hace más de 80 años ¿cómo quieres que lo recuerde? – excuso exaltado

¿Ha entonces tengo que recordártelo yo? – enojada

¡Ves! – Exclamó su esposo – Ni tú lo recuerdas

¡Nunca dije eso! ¡Además es tu obligación! – aventó un plato, pero él lo esquivo fácilmente

¡¿Cuándo se dijo eso? – aventó un vaso

Ha – suspiro el chico al oír tal discusión y movió su cabeza al dejar pasar una taza que rozó su mejilla estrellándose contra la pared – No tengo tiempo para esto – pensó cansado y sin decir nada salió de la casa en la cual se podían oír muchos golpes, parecía que la sabiduría no lo era todo- fue un error venir aquí – hizo sellos y nuevamente apareció en Konoha pero no en el lugar adecuado – ¿La academia? – vio alrededor para apreciar ese edificio del cual normalmente se escapaba

¡Hola Naruto! – saludo un hombre peli negro y una cicatriz en su nariz

¡Ha! Iruka-sensei – sonrió al ver a su antiguo mentor

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien… ¡No Iruka-sensei! No estoy bien, se me…-

Olvido el cumpleaños de Hinata-san ¿Verdad? – a completando su oración con una sonrisa impresionando al ojiazul

¿Entonces puedes ayudarme? – con esperanza tomó el chaleco del chunnin poniéndolo nervioso

Claro que no – dijo decepcionando al Jichurinki – No sé nada de las mujeres

Que mal – deprimido dejo a al hombre y camino

Pero puedo decirte algo que pueda ayudarte – el Uzumaki tomó eso como una pequeña esperanza

¡Dígame Por favor! – completamente desesperado

Pues a estas alturas debes conocer a Hinata mejor que nadie, solo piensa en que podía hacerle feliz – la mirada del rubio se posó en el suelo

¡Ese es el problema no sé qué podía gustarle! – exclamó enfurecido

Lo siento Naruto, pero es lo único que puedo decirte – comenzó a caminar dejando al joven atrás- por cierto, debes darte prisa, es tiempo se te agota – diciendo esto dejo solo a Naruto

Es verdad, no puedo perder tiempo – como alma en pena se sentía, no encontraba nada, pero al pasar por los establecimientos miró un reloj

3:45 de la tarde

¡No puede ser! – sin importarle nada más corrió hasta un ligar a donde no creía poder llegar

"Florería Yamanaka" se leía en un puesto, el que aún permanecía abierto, si los hombres no podían ayudarle, ¿Por qué no mejor una mujer?

¡Hola! – grito al esperar respuesta, su vida estaba en juego

¡Bienvenido! Ha ¡Hola Naruto! – saludo una chica pelirubia de ojos azules

¡Ino me alegra tanto verte! – brinco de la alegría

Si a mí también – contestó al sentirse un poco extraña por la forma de actuar del joven ninja

¡Ino necesito tu ayuda! – al borde de la locura se paró en frente de ella asiéndola sentir incomoda y adivinar lo que le iba a pedir

Se te olvido el cumpleaños de Hinata ¿Verdad? – impresiono de tal forma a Naruto que le paso por la cabeza

¿Acaso todos son adivinos? – pensó – si pero eso no es todo…

Se te olvidó comprarle su regalo – completo de la misma forma aburrida

-S sí pero…-

¿Quieres que te ayude a saber que podrías regalarle? – impresionado y alarmado exclamó

¡¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo miedosamente

Naruto, no se necesita tener poderes psíquicos para saber lo que pasaría hoy, eres tan predecible – cansada desanimo al chico – Naruto te daré un consejo, no vayas con otras personas a que te digan que darle a Hinata, si es algo que proviene de tu corazón te aseguro que ella lo recibirá con gusto – sonrió

¡Eso no ayuda en nada! – salió corriendo del establecimiento dejándola confundida y con un solo pensamiento

Idiota – resonaba en la cabeza de Ino – ¿Me pregunto si Hinata ya se habrá revisado la vista como le dije? Porque con el novio que tiene, yo ya hubiera enloquecido – pero antes de decir algo más una persona entro – ¡Bienvenido! ¿En qué puedo servirle?

¿Ahora qué? – se le acababan las opciones pero visualizo a dos personas expertas en el tema – ¡Ha! Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei – corrió así ellos con la esperanza de conseguir algo

¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? – dijo con pesadez el Nara

Necesito un favor – exaltado

¿Se te olvido el cumpleaños de Hinata? – pregunto el peliplateado con la mirada puesta en su libro "Icha Icha Paraise volumen 3"

-Si pero…-

¿Se te olvido su regalo? – adivinando los pensamientos del shinobi causando gran fastidio en él

Respira Naruto, respira – se repetía una y otra vez – Alguna sugerencia – ambos solo negaron con sus cabezas – diablos – rezongó – ¿ahora qué hago? – desesperado corrió en otra dirección dejando a los otros dos solos

Las mujeres son problemáticas – suspiro con flojera Shikamaru

Ni que lo digas – contestó el poseedor del sharingan – Me arreglaré para la fiesta

Espero que sirvan barbacoa – pidió el pelinegro

No podría estar más de acuerdo – contesto de la misma manera su acompañante

¿Qué hago ahora? – se preguntaba una y otra vez el rubio al saltar de techo en techo hasta parar en uno y notar la hora en un reloj colgado en la pared de una casa

"3:57 de la tarde"

El tiempo se le agotaba, solo tenía una hora, debía pensar algo inteligente. Pero como una iluminación divina los recuerdos de los anteriores amigos visitados le dieron la respuesta más concreta

"_Primer paso, cálmate"_

Él suspiró al cerrar los ojos y respirar con lentitud

"_Segundo intenta mantener tú mente serena y pensar en que le gustaría"_

Y sin perder tiempo su mente hizo un esfuerzo sobre natural para pensar en algo más

"_Pues a estas alturas debes conocer a Hinata mejor que nadie, solo piensa en que podía hacerle feliz"_

Recordando los momentos en los que estuvo con ella en sus primeras citas se le vino a la cabeza el punto final

"_No vayas con otras personas a que te digan que darle a Hinata, si es algo que proviene de tu corazón te aseguro que ella lo recibirá con gusto"_

¡Eso es! – una gran idea paso por su mente haciéndolo sonreír y correr a lo más profundo del bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño lago – espero que esto resulte – suspiro y puso manos a la obra

Ha ha – después de un gran esfuerzo tenía respiraciones acortadas y lentas – ¡Ya está! ¡Tengo el regalo perfecto! – apretó su mano fuertemente – ahora será mejor que me preparé para no llegar tan tarde – no necesito más para poner pies en marcha hasta correr a su casa y meterse a bañar con agua fría, no tenía tiempo de calentarla, además de que había corrido demasiado y no era muy conveniente que llegará así a la fiesta, al salir busco entre toda su ropa hasta encontrar un compuesto de: un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una gabardina negra junto con unos zapatos negros

Bien ya estoy – suspiro cansado – mejor no me peino, me veo bien así – se fijó en el espejo bien hasta que una voz en su mente le dijo – ¡Muévete idiota no tienes toda la tarde! – a lo cual solo se aseguró de tener el regalo en un buen estado para salir de su casa, no sin antes ponerle seguro y apresurarse. Al saltar por los tejados notó un reloj en una casa

"4:58 de la tarde"

Ya casi llego – pudo visualizar la casa de su querida, bajó al piso enfrente de su casa en la cual podía oírse la música y las pláticas de la gente, pero al tocar nadie le abría la puerta – seguro es por la música, espero que se queden todos sordos – rezongó molesto al subir por el tejado y notar una especie de cortina que cubría todo el jardín – diablos – miró al suelo y ahí estaba, rodeada entre todas sus amigas, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari y unas cuantas más riendo, a esa sonrisa ¿Cómo había logrado cautivarlo? Solo ella lo sabía, pero jamás la había visto con un vestido, seguro su hermana la había convencido para ponérselo, si era así ya se aseguraría de agradecérselo después

Sonrió mientras bajaba del tejado. Intentaría entrar por la puerta; sabía que no le negarían el acceso, solo necesitaba sonar lo suficientemente convincente para que lo escucharan

¡HINATA!... – fue silenciado inmediatamente por neji quien se había acercado silenciosamente

No seas tan escandaloso – le dio la espalda a Naruto – acompáñame – empezó a caminar pero el rubio dijo:

Vamos neji es la fiesta de Hinata, podemos hablarlo otro día – el ojiperla detuvo su caminar

Sabes. No me agrada dejarlo para después, pero por hoy lo dejare pasar – camino hacia la puerta y entro a la casa, Naruto lo siguió por fin entrando en la parte del jardín, busco con la vista a Hinata pero no la encontró

¡Donde estas Hina-chan! – grito pero no hubo ninguna respuesta

El amor es parte de la juventud, Naruto-san – Lee apareció con los ojos encendidos – me han pedido que te entregue esto

Lee le entrego una pequeña nota:

"Sabia que el cumpleaños de Hinata se te olvidaría, así que me he preocupado de darles un momento a solas, venos en la montaña a los hokages ahora mismo

ATTE: Sakura"

Miro la nota más abajo

"P.D.: No la riegues, dobe"

Sabia que la ultima parte era la letra de Sasuke, Lee lo sujeto y se lo llevo cargando de allí

¿Pero que haces? – decía Naruto para poder librarse de él

Me dijeron que te llevara rápidamente – Naruto se quejo por todo el camino pero Lee no lo soltó hasta que llegaron a la parte mas alta donde se encontraban los monumentos a los hokages. El rubio sabia que le tomaría bastante tiempo regresar a la fiesta y el atardecer estaba cerca

Si se enojan conmigo te voy a echar la culpa a ti, Lee – volteo a verlo pero ya no estaba

Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata acercándose a él, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, en ese momento Naruto entendió la nota que le había mandado Sakura – que bonito atardecer

Dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio para que pudieran verlo juntos

Hina-chan traigo algo para ti – saco el regalo y lo deposito en sus manos – feliz cumpleaños – Hinata lo abrió lentamente como queriendo recordar cada momento hasta que lo destapo completamente entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Hinata yo… – Naruto trataba de disculparse pero no sabia como hacerlo

Es hermoso – dijo Hinata tranquilizando al ojiazul

Que bueno que te gusto – se acerco hasta ella solo para besarla mientras el sol lentamente les daba un bello atardecer

…-

Esperamos q les agrade

El prox cap se los traeré pronto

Bye ^^


End file.
